Let the Reason be Love
by Joy Blue
Summary: Alternate universe, Aoshi/Misao stuff....
1. The Wedding

  
Disclaimer: The characters from RK do not belong to me,  
however, if they do not appear in RK, then they are mine!  
  
  
"Let The Reason Be Love"  
by Joy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The air was cold, and the stars have slowly disappeared from the sky,  
as the sun prepared to greet the land for a new day. The Aoiya,  
although closed, was already alive with activity. The Okashira's  
bride would arrive around noon, and there was still so much to do.  
Everything had to be perfect for her arrival. While the servants are  
doing last minutes arrangements, two men from different generations  
sat in the privacy in a room known only to a few. Shinomori Aoshi  
read the latest reports from Tokyo, his mentor Okina sat before him,  
patiently waiting to be addressed. Aoshi placed the papers back in a  
small box and locked it.  
  
"What time will she arrive?" he asked, not looking at the older man.  
  
"She should be here before lunch..." Okina replied. He cleared his  
throat, which caused Aoshi to look at him.  
  
"Are you sure that this is a wise decision, Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi merely raised his eyebrows in response. Okina sighed "This is  
no place for a young girl Aoshi, she does not belong here, let alone  
to be your wife!"  
  
"As I understand, this marriage would throw off any... scent to  
our occupation."  
  
"Then why not marry one of our own?" the older man asked, almost in  
exasperation.  
  
"Are you questioning my decisions Okina?" Aoshi asked smoothly. He  
stood up from his sitting position and walked towards the door. "We  
have talked about this before Okina, we will not discuss this matter  
any further. Understood?"  
  
Okina shook his head, and met Aoshi's eyes. "Hai." he replied  
as he stood up. "I understand," Aoshi opened the shoji and prepared  
to step out, but not before Okina asked him a question. "Do you even  
know the girl's name?"  
  
Aoshi seemed to tilt his head sideways upon hearing the question.  
Okina was somehow challenging him, Ever since his decision to move  
to Kyoto before the Oniwabanshuu was discovered in Tokyo. He gazed  
at the older man's face, his own advisor, as his father's as well. A  
smile so small formed in his lips that Okina missed it completely.  
"Makimachi. Makimachi Misao."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At that precise moment, Makimachi Misao sat inside a carriage.  
In a few hours, she would arrive in Kyoto, and marry a man she has  
never met. There was a whole new life waiting for her in Kyoto, a life  
without her friends, where she was going to be all alone. She took deep  
breaths to prevent any tears from falling from her eyes. With her  
were two women, who's names she discovered were Okon and Omasu, and  
were to tend to her, and help prepare her for the wedding ceremony.  
She would not even catch a glimpse of her future husband until the  
ceremony. The fates could be so cruel. Her family owed some very  
important people money. If her uncle hadn't sold her to the man in  
Kyoto, she would have had become a geisha. Marrying one man she  
didn't know could be better than serving a lot of men she didn't know.  
  
To learn about her parent's death and their many debts in one day was  
too much for a young girl to bare. How she wished her parents were  
still alive, then she can ride her father's horse and be free of all this  
constraints. Now, at fifteen, she was about to become a wife. The  
passing scenery did nothing to ease Misao's heart. Thoughts about her  
husband to be raced through her head. 'Is he nice?', 'Will he like  
me? Will I like him?', 'Will I...'  
  
She never had a chance to finish her thoughts when another question  
sprang into her mind. She looked at the two older women who were also  
lost deeply in thought. She cleared her throat to get their  
attention.  
  
"Yes, Misao-san?" The one called Okon asked. Misao looked at the  
woman with confusion.  
  
"Why did you address me as 'san?'" she asked, Okon and Omasu  
looked at each other before Okon replied.  
  
"You are to become our mistress, 'chan' hardly seemed appropriate"  
  
Misao simply bowed her head down "What is his name?"  
  
Omasu looked at the girl in surprise. "You do not know his name?"  
  
"I was told nothing of him, except that he lives in Kyoto."  
  
Okon and Omasu exchanged worried looks. The girl was about  
to get married to their Okashira, and is unknowingly involving herself  
with the Oniwabanshuu. They were under the impression that the girl  
was given even a small amount of information before coming out to  
Kyoto.  
  
"They told you... nothing?" Omasu asked softly.  
  
Misao raised her head and gazed at the two women before her.  
"Nothing"  
  
"Shinomori. Shinomori Aoshi." Okon replied. She saw Misao whisper the  
name as she looked out of the carriage.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will... will you tell me about him?"  
  
Against her better judgement, Okon gave a small encouraging smile to  
the girl. "What do you wish to learn?"  
  
~TBC~  



	2. First Steps

Let The Reason Be Love  
by: Joy  
  
Dislcaimer: No, I don't own them.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Misao's heart seemed to have stopped beating. They have almost arrived. She  
was feeling numb all over. It was only today that she has learned about her  
'marriage'. She was never told anything about this Shinomori Aoshi. Now she  
has learned that this marriage was nothing more than to throw off any scent  
to their presence in Kyoto. She was going to be married to the Okashira of the   
Oniwabanshuu. She has heared of them, but wheter or not they actually existed..  
well now she knows. She was hastily given a brief idea about what her 'role'  
will be, a dutiful wife, someone who will help run the Aoiya, a restaurant.  
She was more nervous than ever now after learning about this. She was  
harbouring mixed reactions to this situation.  
  
"If that is to be... then why all the ceremony?"  
  
"It has to be as authentic as possible, do not worry Misao-san. The  
Okashira is a good man. He will do nothing to hurt you." Okon replied. She   
briefly wondered if she has said too much to the girl. But she has to   
know what is expected of her, better to tell her now, than learn the truth  
later, still there are many things that she does not know about, and must  
never know about.   
  
"This is your new home now, Misao-san." Omasu adressed her. She looked  
outside the carriage window and saw the Aoiya, there were people outside  
already, waiting to greet her. One man walked to where the carraiage was   
and opened it's door. He extended his hand towards her. She reluctanty  
placed her hands over his as he helped her out of the carriage. Okon  
and Omasu followed behind her. She stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Welcome to the Aoiya" a voice greeted. She looked at the old man  
who spoke and bowed. "My name is Okina, please.. come inside, there  
is so much that we need to do." As they passed by, the servants bowed  
their heads as Misao passed. She was led to the bath, where she was  
left alone with Okon and Omasu who started to help her disrobe.  
  
**********  
  
The garden was in fool bloom, flowers were scattered everywhere, some  
fell naturally from the trees, and some were scattered by human hands. The   
warm sun seemed to have been a blessing from the Kami themselves. Everything  
seemed perfect, birds were humming in tune with the music being supplied by   
the hired muscisians. Watching the whole scene from his window, Aoshi allowed  
one moment's weakness and grimaced at his outfit. Gone was his usual  
outfit, replaced by the traditional formal kimono which was coloured blue,  
matched with the white haori that contained five crests. His hakama, by his own  
choosing was a shade of black. He wondered briefly if his bride was feeling   
the same discomfort.  
  
"We are ready to begin, Aoshi"  
  
He turned around and saw Okina by the opened shoji. Aoshi nodded his head  
in response, and walked out of the room.  
  
In the garden, everyone was ready and was waiting for the bride. Aoshi   
stood next to Okina, who was chosen to be the nakodo, the go-between. The  
groom briefly wondered why the hushed whispers dissapeared, he turned  
his head and realised why. Walking towards him was a girl wearing what  
it seemed to be the purest of white. Perhaps the sun was playing tricks  
on him. He didn't even notice that he was holding his breath when he  
saw her face, she looked *so* young, and innocent, he began to question  
his decision. he mentally chided himself at that thought.  
  
*He's frowning.. He doesn't like me.. he HATES me!* Misao silently  
screamed as she reached his side. It took all her self-control not to  
run, or cry. She will be strong, she will perform her duties faithfully.  
She will not disgrace the honour of her parents by acting like a cry baby.  
She has responsibilities now, this may not be a real marriage, but she  
will do nothing to dishonour their memories. If only those thoughts  
brought comfort to her heart...  
  
********************  
  
Aoshi and Misao stood side by side, farewelling the guests. Misao thought  
that the reception took quite a long time, but being aware of her husband's  
position, it was not far off that this was more of a business meeting  
than a wedding. Misao wanted to cringe at the memory of that afternoon's  
ceremony. She nearly spilled the sake when she first received it. Their  
hands briefly brushed against eachother numerous times already, but that  
did not stop her from blushing. The only time she was with boys was when  
she was playing with them, or more specifically, beating them at their  
own games. There was no boy she knew that could beat her, but Aoshi isn't   
a boy... he's a man. And quite a handsome one at that. Misao blinked at that  
thought. Since when did she start thinking that way? then again, she hasn't  
been behaving like herself for a long time now, she's not sure anymore  
who she was.  
"...Misao?"  
She blinked at turned to stare at a pair of ice-blue eyes. "H...hai?"  
"I was asking if you feel fine." Misao merely nodded in response. Aoshi seemed satisfied at this and called Omasu out. "Bring Misao to her room, and after that,  
tell Okina and the others I wish to speak with them. Understood?"  
"Hai Aoshi-sama" Omasu replied as Aoshi walked away. Misao felt her knees  
buckle and looked at Omasu.  
"I thought you said he was nice?"  
Omasu gave her a faint smile. "He is... come now, today must have been  
tiring for you.."  
Upon reaching her room, she was somewhat glad she didn't have to share  
a room with him. She blushed at that thought, which fortunately Omasu missed  
as she helped her out of a simpler kimono she changed into after the ceremony.  
She winced when Omasu took out the pins that were holding her hair.  
"Gomen..."  
"It's nothing.. please don't worry about it" Misao replied. There must   
have been hundreds of hairpins that was used to style her hair. With all  
of them removed, her black hair fell freely, almost giving her a ghostly  
illusion. She sat quietly as Omasu brushed her hair. She looked at the girl's  
refelction in the mirror and noted that she looked so much younger, and  
a bit sad. Who could blame her? She never knew what she got herself into,  
not to mention the fact that she never really had a choice in the matter.  
Misao yawned which caused Omasu to smile.   
"You'd better go to sleep Misao-san, tomorrow will be a hectic day.  
The Aoiya will open tomorrow..."  
Misao nodded her head as she stood up, and walked to where the  
futon was, already laid down for her. "Oyasuminasai..."  
Omasu silently made her way out and left Misao to sleep for the  
last time as a child. Tomorrow, Shinomori Misao will start with her duties   
as a wife, and will help in the running of the Aoiya. Tomorrow, she will no  
longer be a child.  
  
****  
  
There are days in a person's life when you wish the earth will just  
open up and swallow you whole. This was definetly one of those days for Misao.  
She was woken up just before the sun rose by Okon, practically tripped  
down the stairs, almost burned the first order for the day, and the   
list goes on, and on. By lunch time, she was ready to burst into tears, but  
composed herself when she remembered her vow not to disgrace her parents'  
memory. She will do it for them. She sat in the bench inside the kitchen  
and closed her eyes for the moment, when she opened them, what she saw nearly  
caused her to stumble as she quickly got up.  
"I... was just sitting for a while..."  
Aoshi raised his hands to silence her. After a meeting with one of  
his contacts, he decided it was best to enter through the kitchen, and  
saw a glimpse of the girl, who seemed to be doing a dozen things at once  
in an effort to keep things flowing smoothly. He didn't know how long  
he stood watching her, running back and forth, speaking to some of the  
servants, preparing the ingredients to be cooked, and sometimes even  
cooked herself. He was quite surprised with himself, the girl is quite   
impressive. "You did not need to have done all those work, Misao.."  
Misao stared at him blankly. "But I thought..."  
"You are to *help* in the running of the Aoiya, not to do the   
*running*" he replied.   
"I just can't stand around and do practically nothing.." Misao  
answered back. She blinked in surpise at her almost harsh reply. Aoshi   
looked at her cooly before replying.  
"You are my wife, are you not?"  
The cold tone of his voice sent shivers down Misao's back. "H...hai"  
"As my wife, you are suppose to do as I say, am I right?" at this  
question, Misao's eyes blazed with fury.  
*How DARE he?* she controlled her breathing and clenched her fists  
tightly before replying in almsot the same icy tone. "Hai.."  
"And as your husband, I do not wish to see you get tired unecessarily.  
Have your lunch and have a rest. You'll need your strength when the dinner  
crowd gets here.."  
Misao blinked at that. She was sure he was going to act like a chauvenistic  
pig, gloating on men's supperiority, but instead...   
"We have just opened and yet there seem to be more people comming here than  
the older restaurants. Get some rest Misao" with that, he walked past her  
leaving an open mouthed girl behind. He wanted to say more, but caught   
himself before he complimented her. He frowned as he thought about her working.  
She seemed to be doing more than she was supposed to, compared to the other  
women he knows, she had something that they don't have. She has an air  
of defiance in her, something that told him she will refuse to be treated  
differently just because of her gender. She was... Aoshi stopped at that  
thought. Why was he thinking about her when there are more important business  
to attend to? He mentally told himself to have a report done on the girl.  
If she is to be his wife, he has to know about her.   
  
Back at the kitchen, Misao stood, not believing what just happened.  
Other men would probably made sure she works until she drops dead. He actually  
'ordered' her to get some rest. She smiled at that, "Maybe he is nice..."  
  
TBC  
  
  



	3. Discovery?

  
"Let The Reason Be Love"  
by Joy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Days slowly turned themselves to weeks for Okina. He noticed two  
things quickly. One was that Misao was a wonderful girl. She was  
sweet, helpful, and was always bubbly. Two, when Aoshi was  
around, she seemed more subdued, and unsure of herself. Now, she  
was beginning to come out of her shell, and beginning to form a  
friendship with Okon and Omasu. She continued to work in the  
Aoiya, refusing to sit back and order people around. Even the  
workers in the restaurant seemed to love her. She was gentle, and  
was always ready to help them with their work. Today for example,  
there were too many people, and Misao took it upon herself to  
help serve the patrons. Okina also found out that several young  
men only came to eat in the restaurant because of the small  
chance that they might caught a tiny glimpse of Misao. He didn't  
know if they knew she was married. For her own protection, he'd  
have make sure that one of the Oniwabanshuu always followed her  
around when she went to the market. They couldn't afford to be  
careless; she was after all, the Okashira's wife.  
  
"OI! What does a man have to do to be served here!" a loud voice  
cried out, startling Okina. He turned around and saw a group of  
men in one of the tables that were previously unoccupied. One of  
the waitresses hastily made her way to the group, only to be  
abused. Okina frowned for a moment, but decided to let this pass.  
For now. The waitress walked back to the kitchen with the order,  
and Misao stopped the girl to ask the problem. Okina noted how  
Misao's face changed from concern, to surprise, then to  
irritation. As the waitress fidgeted out the rest of her reply,  
Misao's features turned to absolute anger. She said something to  
the waitress who nodded her head before walking off to the other  
tables. A few minutes later, Misao walked to the loud, obnoxious  
group of men and gave them their orders herself. Okina watched,  
alarmed that something might happen to the girl. He caught the  
gaze of one of the ninja's and gave a discreet signal. He  
returned his gaze to Misao. She had one of her hands on her hips,  
the other holding a tray, and was obviously replying to some lewd  
comment. Misao took a deep breath. These men had to be the most  
ignorant, idiotic people alive. It took all her strength to stop  
herself from smashing their faces with the tray she was holding  
in a death-like grip. "No.... we don't give credits, you have to  
pay." She replied again. The men had been hassling her to allow  
them not to pay. "We are running a business, not a chari..."  
  
One of the men smirked. "Awww, c'mon jou-chan.. I'm sure we can  
work something out." He said suggestively as his eyes travelling  
from Misao's face to her feet, then to her face again. "I'm sure  
the owner can let you out for a night, ne?"  
  
Misao's cheek flamed "I... AM... THE... OWNER!!" she replied,  
stressing each word out. "If you don't plan to pay, then I  
suggest you get out!" The men laughed at this. "Aaaahhh, jou-chan  
here is the owner. Hear that Takashi?" they all started laughing  
harder. "You can't make us leave, that could be bad for the  
business, if you know what I mean..." one of them added, with an  
almost sinister voice.  
  
Misao crossed her arms across her chest. "Are you threatening  
us?"  
  
The man called Takashi spoke up. "No... no! It's just that my  
friends and I can... be good advertisement for your restaurant,  
if you know what I mean. It'll be a shame if people stop coming  
here..."  
  
"We can make things... easier for you, if you let us." the other  
man added.  
  
Misao took a deep breath and gave them a big smile. "Oh, is that  
so?" she asked sweetly. The men obviously thought they had won,  
and started laughing, until Misao continued. "Then you can all  
stand up and walk out of this restaurant because if not, I will  
smash each and everyone of your faces with this tray.  
Understood?" she turned around to walk away, only to be grabbed  
roughly by the shoulders.  
  
"Who do you think you are, you little brat? I can twist your neck  
with my bare hands."  
  
Misao looked at the guy straight in the eye. "Outside, one on  
one"  
  
Okina choked, and nearly fell out of his chair at this  
development. If anything happened beyond this, the authorities  
could be alerted of this brawl, and they can not risk that, even  
if it was just the local police. They could not afford to take  
any chances.  
  
Okina made a quick decision and made an almost frantic gesture  
with his hands.  
  
The rest of the customers, especially the regulars, had had  
enough. "Leave the girl alone, bully!", and cries of "Get lost!"  
were heard in chorus. Apparently, Misao had made many friends  
among the customers. The men, seeing they were seriously  
outnumbered, made their exits, as the taunts became more louder,  
but not without a parting shot.  
  
"We'll get you for this little girl. Just wait and see!"  
  
When they were gone, the crowd's jeer turned to a thundering  
applause, giving their support to Misao, who stood there, half in  
anger, half in disbelief. Even Okina and the ninjas who were  
waiting to fix the situation. Okina walked over to where Misao  
was in relief. "Misao-san... are you okay?" Misao nodded, but her  
fists were clenched tightly. "You should rest, you've been  
working since this morning. Aoshi will not be pleased if you get  
sick..." he said as he led her out of the restaurant and up into  
her room.  
  
"I hate them," she said, as tears slowly started to roll down her  
cheeks. "I hate bullies"  
  
Okina sighed. Despite everything, he could not forget that Misao  
was still essentially a child. Seeing this reaction from her, he  
could only guess that something like this had happened before. He  
wondered briefly if he should ask her, but he didn't have to,  
when Misao continued.  
  
"Who do they think they are? To just... just ruin people's lives  
because they didn't get what they want... be...because they think  
they're the best." she said, almost in anger. "T... they're  
the... the... t...type... who...would... who would... k...kill  
people, like... my parents..." and she couldn't continue any  
further as she cried. Okina immediately hugged the sobbing girl.  
  
Misao hugged him back and continued to cry. He wondered if Aoshi  
knew this already. He was aware that Aoshi had the girl  
investigated. "G... go...gomen... I shouldn't be acting like  
this." Misao suddenly said as she withdrew from the hug and  
sniffed, brushing her tears away.  
  
  
  
"Misao-san, there is nothing to be sorry about. You should not  
try to hide this kind of pain. Try to talk to Omasu or Okon about  
it, it will make you feel better..."  
  
Misao gave a small laugh at this. "My grandfather said the same  
thing, that talking helps..." she told him. "Thank you, Okina."  
  
"It was nothing... this has been a stressful day for you, ne?" he  
asked her.  
  
Misao nodded her head in response. "I'll have Okon bring you  
something to eat. Just rest for the whole day... and no arguing!"  
he added sternly.  
  
Misao giggled at his change of tone. "You're sounding like my  
grandfather more and more!"  
  
"I'm not that old!" he protested. Misao started laughing, and  
surprisingly, he did too.  
  
"Okina? Will it be all right if you drop the -san? I really feel  
uncomfortable about it."  
  
He stared at Misao's serious expression, and felt a tug in his  
heart. *What is this girl doing to us?* He almost refused, but  
the pleading look in her eyes changed his mind. "If it will make  
you happy..." he replied, and was rewarded by a big smile from  
Misao. He added jokingly, "...you might as well call me Jiya  
too..." he wasn't finished when Misao leaped up and hugged him.  
  
"Really?? Oh thank you!!" she cried out. Okina stood there, with  
the girl hugging him *What have I gotten myself into?* He felt a  
warmth inside him, and for the first time in his life, felt what  
it felt to be a father. He smiled and gave the girl a hug.  
  
"Now... now... get some rest"  
  
"Uurrrggghhh... you even hug like my grandfather!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aoshi read the papers given to him with interest. "So, our  
contact should arrive soon from Europe?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How will we know if it's him?"  
  
"He will send a seal just like the one you are holding that will  
contain important information..."  
  
Aoshi simply nodded his head. "Is that all?"  
  
"Uh... Well, your wife nearly got into a fight, Okashira."  
mumbled the messenger nervously. Aoshi looked up, startled at the  
information delivered to him. "But fortunately, the customers in  
the Aoiya got rid of the trouble makers by..."  
  
"Do you know who these people are?" he asked, cutting the  
messenger off.  
  
"Hai. Here is a list containing their names. The one named  
Takashi, I believe threatened to break her neck..."  
  
"Don't do anything yet, but make sure they are followed. Is that  
clear?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Aoshi nodded curtly to him, signaling to the messenger that the  
meeting was over. He bowed before Aoshi and started to walk away,  
but Aoshi stopped him.  
  
"Make sure they do not get an opportunity to come near the Aoiya  
or Misao ever again. Understood?"  
  
The messenger nodded and left. He gave out a sigh of relief. For  
those men's sake, they had better stay away from the Aoiya and  
the Okashira's wife. Shinomori Aoshi was not a man to be trifled  
with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is that all?" Aoshi inquired. It was now almost midnight. He  
spent the day dealing with business, and had been speaking with  
Okina inside the secret room, ever since his return. He heard  
about the incident at the restaurant again from Okina, including  
Misao's confrontation with the thugs.  
  
"Do you know about Misao's family?"  
  
"Not yet." replied Aoshi as he took out a piece of cloth from his  
coat. "This should tell all about Misao's family." he untied the  
rope, opening it and revealing several documents.  
  
Okina looked at him in disbelief. "You are reading all of them,  
now?"  
  
"Is there a problem with that?" he asked, looking at Okina as he  
picked up the first page.  
  
The old man knew Aoshi to well to argue with him. "Very well..."  
  
"Okina"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have heard that you have become some kind of honorary  
grandfather to the girl. Is this true?"  
  
Okina nodded his head. "She needs a family Aoshi..."  
  
"I do not plan on saying anything against it Okina. I want Misao  
to be comfortable here if she is to perform her duties." Okina  
did not answer back, but simply left the room. Page after page,  
Aoshi read about Misao and her family. His gaze suddenly froze on  
the paragraph that explains of her parent's death. It was done by  
a couple of low-life police officers when her parents refused to  
surrender half of their property... but it wasn't that piece of  
information that caught his eyes. The seal found burned on the  
skin, which depicted a dragon at the back of the neck.  
  
The death seal of the Oniwabanshuu.  
  
TBC...  
  



	4. Cousins

"Let The Reason Be Love"  
by Joy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Aoshi read the report again, not believing the last paragraph. The  
seal of the Dragon was burned into the skin of those who dared try  
to betray the Oniwabanshuu. He had given the order for for the death  
of quite a few men, but he always kept a coded record of it. He was  
certain the name Makimachi had never been on his list.  
  
He stood up and walked out of the secret room. Before he'd become  
Okashira, some records were burned or lost. Shinomori Kashiko, his  
father and the leader before him, was assasinated in Okinawa almost  
twelve years ago. He was just fourteen when it happened. Some of the  
Oniwabanshuu were working in Okinawa, and Kashiko had decided to  
visit. He had been brought along since his father was grooming him  
to be the next Okashira. One night, their base had been ambushed,  
and Okina was ordered to take him into hiding. Several important  
documents had been in that house. The first thing that Aoshi had  
ordered when the news of Kashiko's death reached him was to retrieve  
every record possible. If the Makimachi family had work for the  
Oniwabanshuu before, there had to be a record of this somewhere.  
  
If he had to speak with every single Oniwabanshuu member in Japan  
himself, then he would do so. If the Dragon seal was recognised by  
the authorities, it would ruin the secrecy he was working so hard to  
establish. He would never let the Oniwabanshuu be disgraced, or let  
the people who had helped them suffer.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Not far from the Aoiya, a new girl and her cousin had moved in.  
Kamiya Kaoru and Kamiya Yahiko arrived in Kyoto in early morning.  
Kaoru looked at the surroundings and sighed. It was going to be  
tough, starting at a new place, but she was determined to make it  
work. She looked at Yahiko who was lying down the floor, exhausted.  
  
"Yahiko, if you'll go get cleaned up, we can go out to eat." she  
told him.  
  
Yahiko grinned and stood up.  
  
"Just now? What about afterwards? Don't tell me you'll be cooking.  
You couldn't cook if your life depended on it, old hag!" The smile  
on his face immediately dissapeared after Kaoru produced her bokken.  
  
"Yyyyaaahhhiikkkooo!" Kaoru growled as she chased after the boy.  
  
"Maybe we should skip lunch! You're getting slower -sensei-," he  
called out, laughing. However his laughter was short lived. Not  
looking where he stumbled and fell. Kaoru swagered over to him, with  
an almost sadistic twinkle in her eyes. "Eeeee... looking good  
today, sensei..."  
  
"Nice save. Now get up before I break this bokken on your head!"  
  
They were strolling around the streets of Kyoto when they came  
across some flyers about the restaurant called the Aoiya. The  
advertisement claimed good food and fast service for a reasonable  
price. As they walked through the entrance, they were greeted by a  
girl who introduced herself as Misao, and informed that she would be  
their waitress that day.  
  
They chose to sit near the window and gave their orders. A short  
time later, their food arrived, and the two started eating.  
  
"If only you could cook like this!" Yahiko commented, slurping his  
soup.  
  
Kaoru scowled at Yahiko who just grinned back. The Aoiya was very  
large and inspite of this, also very clean. Their food was excelent,  
with friendly waitresses serving it. Misao reappeared just as they  
finished their meal.  
  
After paying, Misao herself accompanied the pair out.  
  
"Thank you Misao. We really enjoyed the meal." Kaoru told the girl,  
who beamed.  
  
"Come back again!"  
  
"Hmph. With her cooking, we might be here everyday!" Yahiko said,  
earning a smack on the head from Kaoru. Misao looked at the two walk  
away with interest as they continued arguing.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
After the Aoiya had closed for the evening, Okon and Omasu lingered  
in the kitchen to gossip, trading stories about their customers for  
that day. Aoshi found out a lot of things had been happening, such  
as Okon and Omasu adressing  
  
Misao as -chan and not -san when they were having their usual  
gossiping sessions.  
  
Okina also informed him of the many admirers Misao had earned while  
working, and the fact that Okina had been having her followed  
everytime she went out to the market.  
  
He had finished reading all the reports that had come in that day.  
While wandering through the Aoiya in search for Okina, the sound of  
hysterical feminine laughter floated out of the kitchen to greet  
him. Something must have happened to have them giggling so hard. He  
looked at the three of them and stared at Misao, who looked almost  
out of breath. Okon had been attempting to tell a story, but wound  
up laughing instead. He noticed that this was the first time he has  
seen Okon and Omasu acting in such manner, he continued to walk to  
Okina's room only to cringe inwardly at the shriek that Misao let  
out.  
  
Okon and Omasu roared with laughter at Misao's reaction. The girl  
was easy to tease. Misao looked at the two women, blushing. Just  
that day, Misao received another suitor. She would have thought by  
know that news have spread that she was married. Misao never got  
used to the attention she was getting, and it was starting to get  
uncomfortable.  
  
"He was pretty good looking, ne?" Okon asked. Omasu nodded in  
agreement.  
  
"And that butt!"  
  
"OMASU!" Misao cried out blushing. Her reaction only caused the two  
to laugh even harder.  
  
Omasu smiled at the girl. "Oh Misao-chan... you look absolutely  
adorable! You know we're just teasing you"  
  
Misao sniffed at this. "I know... but haven't you had enough?"  
  
"Iie. I don't think we'd ever stop teasing you Misao-chan. It's too  
fun!" Okon replied. "Well, we'd better get some sleep. It's going to  
be another busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Hai.. Oyasuminasai" Misao said as got up.  
  
"Oyasuminasai" Okon and Omasu replied as Misao walked to her room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have already sent a few people to investigate this." Aoshi told  
Okina, who could only stare at the documents in shock. "What I want  
to know is how this seal escaped the attention of our local  
contacts. This is something that's not hard to miss."  
  
Okina nodded garvely in agreement. "This is not good, Aoshi."  
  
"I know." he replied. The two sat in silence, both thinking of the  
situation at hand. "Any other news?"  
  
"Hai, our contact from Europe should arrive shortly with the goods.  
Okina looked at Aoshi "There's been... rumours."  
  
Aoshi looked at Okina in interest, "Rumours?"  
  
"There has been sitings of the assasin that dissapeared years  
ago..."  
  
There was a certain gleam in Aoshi's eyes. "The Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
So he's back. What makes them sure that it's the Battousai that has  
been sited?"  
  
"He has the mark.." Okina replied, pointing to his cheeks. "The one  
that you gave him years ago...."  
  
Aoshi smiled coldly. "He killed four of my best men.."  
  
"It was a war, Aoshi. People die in wars." Okina reasoned out. "You  
still blame him for Hannya and the other's death?" Aoshi didn't  
reply. The older man sighed in defeat. "As I said... they are  
rumours."  
  
"Good night Okina." Aoshi said curtly as he stood up. "I will see  
Makoto tomorrow, bring him in the room when he arrives."  
  
Okina stared at Aoshi who left the room shaking his head in sorrow  
at the cold, and bloody premonition that whispered in his ear. "This  
will end in blood..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Kaoru.. I'm tired.", Yahiko complained. The two had been so  
involved in fixing up their new home, that they hadn't noticed that  
the sun had set.  
  
"...and I'm hungry."  
  
Kaoru looked at the boy apologetically. "I know Yahiko.. I'm sorry.  
I should've brought something from the market."  
  
"They won't find me anymore, will they Kaoru?" he asked, turning to  
look at her.  
  
"No...." she replied softly. "And even if they did, I wouldn't let  
them take you away." she added. "I promise."  
  
Yahiko nodded, and looked as if he was going to say something, but a  
loud knock in the door interrupted that. "I'll get it!" he cried  
out, running to see who was at the door. A few seconds later, Yahiko  
came in carrying a box, with a big smile on his face. "Oi Kaoru!  
You'll never guess what this is!"  
  
"What? What is it?", she asked curiously.  
  
Yahiko sat down again and opened the box, bringing out a fresh aroma  
into the room. "It's from that girl Misao.. some guy said that she  
asked him to bring it here, remembering that we just arrived! It's  
food!" he said eagerly, taking the food out and started eating.  
Kaoru looked at Yahiko in wonder.  
  
"How did she know where we live?"  
  
Yahiko rolled his eyes. "You TOLD her, remember? this morning?" he  
asked between bites. "Your memory is getting worse, old hag"  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Old hag!" he replied. His eyes grew wide as Kaoru placed her food  
down and stared at him. "Uh-oh.." he knew that in a matter of  
seconds, Kaoru was going to get him, and did the only thing a smart  
boy could do. He ran. "Come and get me Old hag!"  
  
"YAHIKO!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
At a town called Nagano, one house was still bright with lights,  
while the neighbouring houses were dark, and silent. Inside, were  
three people. An old couple, and a younger, elegant woman wearing an  
expensive kimono. The woman looked at the couple in anger. Her nails  
drumming on the table was the only noise in the room and provided a  
rythm of discomfort to the man. She looked at him straight in the  
eye and cleared her throat. "Let me get this straight.." she started  
icily. "Misato-san and Kyo-san have been dead for no longer than a  
day, and you already sold her?"  
  
There was no reply. "By how much?"  
  
"Aaahhh... three cows, five chicken, plus they eliminated our debts,  
including her parents..."  
  
"And you agreed?" she asked, her temper rising every second.  
  
The wife responded instead, "We had no choice! we can't afford to  
keep her in, we are already in debt, if we don't pay.. they'll kill  
us!"At the last words, the woman's eyes narrowed at this revelation.  
  
"Are you telling me that you borrowed money from the Yakuza?"  
  
Again, there was no reply. She stood up and took a small pouch from  
her kimono. "Where is she?"  
  
"What do you plan..."  
  
"That is none of your concern", she responded harshly. "Where is  
she?"  
  
The old man relented under her fierce gaze. "In Kyoto, a place  
called the Aoiya. She's better off.." As he continued to talk, the  
woman merely dropped the pouch in the table, which contained a  
reasonable amount of money and walked out.  
  
"Back at the inn. Get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll go to Kyoto" she  
ordered the carriage driver.  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"Change of plans." she replied simply. Looking back at the house,  
she felt a small stab of guilt. *I'll make it right, Misato-san. I  
promise.  
  
I don't know what I'll do, but I'll save Misao-chan. I swear it* she  
thought vehemently. With that, Takani Megumi stepped in the  
carriage, and rode away.  
  
  
tbc 


	5. Dreams

  
Chapter 5  
"Dreams"  
  
  
  
Another day had come to an end. Misao stretched her muscles as she  
climbed up the stairs to go to her room. Yawning loudly, she opened  
the door, but before she could step inside, Koharu, one of the ninjas  
called her.  
  
"What is it, Koharu?" She asked with a smile. The man bowed before her  
and returned the smile.  
  
"The Okashira wishes to see you in his study." He replied. Misao  
looked at him blankly. It's been almost two months since she got  
married, and they really never had talked to each other, in fact, she  
had rarely seen him.  
  
"Now?" She asked. Koharu smiled inwardly at the girl's confused  
expression. She has proven to be a great asset. The Aoiya has become a  
very good source of income for them. He merely nodded in response.  
"I'll be there shortly. I just need to change.." With that, Koharu  
bowed again, and left.  
  
*Why does he want to see me?* she asked herself silently as she  
stepped inside her room and began changing. She recalled everything  
she had done over the week. She hadn't done anything wrong, nor has  
she interefered when Okina had received some of their associates..  
what could he possibly want to see her for?  
  
After changing to a light blue kimono, Misao headed down stairs,and  
into the study.  
  
"Come in.."  
  
Misao almost stepped back, surprised. The door was still closed, and  
yet he knew she was there. She nervously opened the door and walked  
in. Aoshi was sitting down, reading some reports. He briefly glanced  
at her, before gesturing for her to take a seat. Misao felt her heart  
beat faster. Maybe it was because she was tired, or maybe it's because  
of the moonlight streaming in the window, but Aoshi looked a bit..  
different. She tried not to blush as she sat down before him. She took  
a deep breath before meeting his eyes.  
  
"Konban wa, Aoshi-sama."  
  
"Aoshi.."  
  
Misao looked at him blankly. "Nani?"  
  
"I am your husband after all. I would never wish for my wife to  
address me with an honorific" He replied smoothly.  
  
*Even a wife brought only for your conviniece?* her mind asked. She  
pushed that thought aside and nodded her head. "Very well... konban  
wa, Aoshi." She replied, repeating her greeting.  
  
Aoshi nodded. "Konban wa, Misao. How was business today?"  
  
She sighed before replying. "Good. There wasn't much trouble today,  
though I think we might need to hire more people.." she hoped that her  
voice sounded like a woman who owned a business, and not a child who  
was complaining.  
  
"I see," Aoshi was impressed. This girl was as good as Okina said she  
was. She can see any problems, and the solution needed. From the  
reports that he had read, Misao had no business training or any  
training at all. She seemed to have been spoiled by her father, and  
would spend the days playing with her friends, and riding her horse.  
"One of the reasons why I called you tonight is that I need you to go  
with me to a party a few nights from now." He told her. "It will be  
held in Osaka. Omasu and Okon will help you pack."  
  
"A party?" She asked, although somehow, she already knew that it  
wasn't really a party.  
  
"I will be meeting with a few important people, discussing important  
matters." He replied. "We leave two days from now."  
  
Misao thought about this. He told her what *exactly* was going to  
happen, though he didn't give her any details. That must mean that he  
trusted her, right? Or maybe he was just testing her? "What do I have  
to do?"  
  
"Nothing at all. Just mingle around with the other women..." Misao was  
mildly insulted that she was to be paraded around like a prized  
breeding mare. Was that all women were to their husbands?  
  
Aoshi noticed the scowl on Misao's face, but didn't say anything.  
Instead he stood up in one fluid motion and offered his hand to Misao,  
as a gesture for her to get up.  
  
Misao blinked as Aoshi offered her his hands. She numbly took it and  
felt a little rush of electricity surge through her body. "I want to  
show you something," He said, letting go of her hand. They walked  
silently, with Aoshi leading the way. Soon, they were walking at the  
back of the Aoiya and into the stables. Misao wondered briefly what he  
would want to show her. Aoshi opened the stable door, and inside was a  
black stallion with a white mark on his forehead that resembled a  
star.  
  
"He's yours," Aoshi told Misao who just looked at him in surprise.  
"Consider it a gift. You've worked hard in the Aoiya ever since your  
arrival. Okina mentioned to me that you used to have a horse."  
  
Misao looked at the stallion and back to Aoshi. Her eyes growing wide  
in surprise. "Honto?" she asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Do you like him?" he asked. Misao's eyes were now shining.  
  
"Like him? I love him! Thank you!" she cried, hugging him impulsively  
before running to the stallion, who received a longer hug. Her action  
caused his heart to skip a beat, but his face retained the blank  
expression he had always worn. There was never a time that anyone had  
even dared to get close to him. The feeling was new to him, and was  
causing him to feel slightly agitated. He had always maintained a wall  
that seperated him from others, and this girl broke through that. Her  
actions was purely innocent, and was a result of the surprise. He  
continued to stare at Misao who was speaking to the stallion in a soft  
voice. The stallion, it seemed, has no problems with it's new master.  
  
Misao felt as if she was going to faint. *I can't believe I did that!  
What was I thinking?* she screamed inside. She could still feel the  
heat burn her face. She hoped that he wouldn't get mad, or wouldn't  
see her turning beet red. But she really did love the stallion. *I  
wonder what am I going to name him?* her thoughts were cut off when  
one of the ninjas arrived. He bowed before the two of them and  
whispered something in Aoshi's ear.  
  
Aoshi simply whispered some intrusctions to the ninja before sending  
him off. He felt his hands trembling with rage as he recalled the  
news. "Misao, it's getting late. Go and get your rest. I'll take care  
of things here."  
  
Misao knew that there was more to this than that, but decided to leave  
it, for now. She nodded her head and walked towards him. "Thank you  
for the stallion, Aoshi. I really appreicate it." She said before  
walking away. When he was all alone, Aoshi took a deep breath  
collecting his thoughts. He has just been informed that a man believed  
to be a spy for the government was found dead in an inn in Kobe. His  
throat was slashed, and on his forehead, was the dragon seal of the  
Oniwabanshuu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi dreamed.  
  
"Megumi-san! Megumi-san!!" the little voice cried in joy. Megumi  
laughed as she caught the young girl in her arms. "I made some food  
for you!"  
  
"I'm sure they'll taste wonderful!" she replied as she let herself be  
lead to the kitchen. She grinned as the girl handed her a riceball  
which she ate. "Hmmm.."  
  
"Well?!?" the girl asked impatiently, hands on hips.  
  
"I didn't know weasels can cook.."  
  
Megumi was rewarded with a screech of outrage and was chased outside  
by the girl. "I didn't know weasels can run either, Misao-chan!"  
  
"I AM NOT A WEASEL!"  
  
Megumi opened her eyes. She took a shaky breath before sitting up. She  
had spent so many sleepless nights ever since she heard what happened  
to her cousin, Misao. She was angry at her uncle for selling her, and  
angry at herself for not coming back in time. If she had, Misao would  
be with her at this moment. They would probably spend nights gossiping  
about anything and everything. But that would never happen now. She  
was married, and this worried Megumi more. She hadn't been given a  
name. All she knew was that Misao now lives in a place called the  
Aoiya. They might beat her there, and have no one to call for help.  
Megumi hated not knowing.  
  
She didn't know exactly what to do, but she did know that she will do  
anything to get Misao back. "I swear it." She whispered harshly, the  
light of the bloated moon the only witness to her oath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okina paced back and forth at the stable. Somebody was out to get the  
Oniwabanshuu. Aoshi had quickly mobilized the ninjas and sent them all  
over Japan to liase with the other Oniwabanshuu. The seal was  
definetly Oniwabanshuu, but the practice wasn't. Tradition has always  
demanded that the dragon seal was to be burned at the back of the  
neck. Not the forehead. There were no renegade Oniwabanshuu about.  
Everyone was accounted for. A traitor, that nobody knew about?  
Possibly. This man, if he did work as a spy for the government, could  
spell trouble. The authorities would surely be interested in this  
assasin.  
  
"Is there anything else that you know?" Okina asked, breaking the  
silence.  
  
"No. Not yet. There is something that I am missing here, Okina.."  
  
Okina looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Aoshi merely shook his head. "Gather whatever information you can find  
on this man. I want a full report before I leave for Osaka with  
Misao."  
  
The old man looked in surprise. "You're taking her with you?"  
  
"I don't see any problem with that. Do you?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"Is it safe for her?"  
  
Aoshi looked almost amused by Okina's question. "She will be  
travelling with me, Okina." he replied. "Do you doubt your Okashira?"  
  
"Of course not, Aoshi. I am simply worried for her. You will be taking  
her to meet with your other contacts. You can't keep an eye on her all  
the time. She can be left vulnerable.."  
  
"I'm glad that you worry about my wife's safety Okina.But as I said,  
she will be with me. Nothing's going tohappen to her." He replied.  
Okina nodded his head in resignation.  
  
"I'll send word before the sun rises tomorrow, Aoshi."  
  
"Good." With that, the two men left the stables and returned to the  
Aoiya.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao turned restlessly on her futon. She couldn't wait until morning  
to visit her stallion. She bit her lips as she tried to come up with a  
name, but came out empty. Instead, the scene that evening kept  
replaying in her mind. Aoshi offering her his hands, she blushed as  
she remembered how nice it felt, if only for a moment. She raised her  
hands and stared at it. Sighing, she closed her eyes and cringed as  
she remembered another scene. *Misao no baka! Why did you hug him?*  
she thought to herself. She didn't know what possesed her to do what  
she did. She was just so happy, and touched that he would get her  
something he knew she liked. "Shinomori Misao.." she whispered.  
"Shinomori Misao.. that doesn't sound bad.." she said softly.  
  
*I would never wish for my wife...* his voice driftedin her head. She  
blushed at that thought. "I'm his wife..." Misao didn't know what to  
think of this. She knew that shewas only brought, she felt a stab of  
pain, knowing that herown family has practically auctioned her to the  
highest bidder.She wondered briefly how much was she worth. At least,  
she wasn't being mistreated, and in a way, she was almost happy. She  
loved workingin the Aoiya, and the new friends she has made. She  
thoughtabout her life with her parents in Nagano, and her new life  
here.It seemed like a long time when it has only been at least two  
months.  
  
"Father, Mother... please be proud of me," she whispered as sleep  
slowly claimed her.  
  
Misao slept, and dreamed of childhood days gone by, and of an older  
girl, long gone but never forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just in the outskirts of Osaka, a man also dreamed. He dreamed  
ofrevenge long over due. The time has come to claim his destiny.Oh,  
how sweet it would be when the day has come for him to claim what was  
rightfully his and his alone.  
  
And so he dreamed about the steps he will take to execute his revenge,  
and execute them, he would.  
  



	6. Megumi

  
Let The Reason Be Love   
Chapter 6  
***********  
  
Yahiko wiped his bleary eyes and yawned. It was going  
to be another day. In a few hours, Kaoru's new students  
would be arriving shortly, and there was so much for him to do.  
He looked around in wonder, usually Kaoru would be somewhere  
in sight, ordering him around. It was pretty silent, and he  
felt afraid for a while, that she took off and left him there.  
Which was why he gave a short sigh of relief when she heard her  
voice.  
  
"Yahiko! Yahiko!" She called out. "Are you up already?"  
  
"Hai!" he replied enthusiastically, greeting Kaoru as she   
stepped in with things she brought from the market. "Ohayou,"  
  
Kaoru greeted him with a warm smile. "Ohayou to you too!  
You seem to be in a good mood today!"  
  
Yahiko simply shrugged as he followed Kaoru in the kitchen.  
His eyes widened almost in horror at the ingredients she  
brought out. Kaoru saw his reaction and rolled her eyes.  
"Will you relax? I'm not going to poison you..."  
  
"That's what you said the last time!" Yahiko answered,  
causing Kaoru to turn red at the memory.   
  
"Well... that was just a small mistake. It's not going to   
happen again!" She assured him. "Besides, it was an accident..."  
  
"Your cooking are accidents waiting to happen!" He  
blurted out, unable to resist the chance to tease the older  
girl. Kaoru's eyes twitched and turned to him dangerously.  
  
Yahiko couldn't stop himself from snickering, knowing full well   
that Kaoru was about to loose her temper. Fortunately for him,   
Kaoru's attention got distracted when they heard Misao's voice.  
  
Misao walked all the way from the Aoiya with the stallion.  
She would have loved to have ridden it, but that would have   
caused problems. She knew some people would deem it to be   
inappropriate, so she simply satisfied herself by walking with  
the stallion. Upon reaching the dojo, she didn't waste anytime   
and called out her friends. "Kaoru! Yahiko! come outside, there's   
something I want to show you!" She shouted. Holding one of the   
reigns securely with one hand, she used the other one to run   
through the stallion's hair.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Misao turned around and saw Yahiko's surprised reaction. He ran  
to where Misao and the stallion were standing, followed by  
Kaoru. "Where did you get him.. or her?"  
  
"It's a him. Aoshi gave him to me," She replied brightly   
as she scratched the stallion behind the ear.  
  
Yahiko's eyes glinted mischievously. "Oooohhhh, Aoshi...   
who is he? your fiance?"  
  
At his question, Misao blushed. "He's my husband..."  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru stared at Misao. "You're married?"  
  
Misao simply nodded. Kaoru seemed to be at loss for words,   
Yahiko continued to stare at Misao with disbelief.   
  
Kaoru, seeing Misao's embarrassed face decided to change   
the subject. "So, what did you name him?"  
  
"I still don't know. I've been trying to come up with names   
all night, but I still don't know."  
  
"He must really love you to buy you this," Yahiko commented,   
prompting a blush from Misao.  
  
"What.. what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, how many men out there will actually  
buy something for their wives? my father surely didn't!"  
He answered, his voice bitter.  
  
Misao looked Yahiko, not knowing what to say. She simply   
gave Yahiko a small smile. "Do you want to ride him?"  
  
"Yeah!" He replied, the bitterness gone from  
his voice. Misao laughed as she and Kaoru helped  
Yahiko up.   
  
The two women stepped back as the stallion  
walked slowly, with Yahiko enjoying the ride.  
Misao couldn't help repeating in her mind Yahiko's  
words. *He must really love you... Oh, if only..*  
Misao blinked at her train of thought. What was  
she thinking? Aoshi simply brought it for her   
as a gift... there was no emotions attached to it.  
He probably asked somebody else to buy it for him.  
  
"Misao?" Kaoru asked a little louder.  
  
"Eh?!" She turned around, gazing at Kaoru's  
worried expression.  
  
"Are you feeling fine?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess I'm still tired from last night."  
  
"Are you working today?"  
  
"No... I'll start again when we come back from Osaka,"  
She replied.   
  
"Osaka? are you going to be there for a vacation?"  
  
"Not really. We're attending some little party." She answered.   
  
Kaoru's eyes twinkled. "It'll be good for you..."  
  
"I hope so. At first I was apprehensive about going, but now  
that I think of it... I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Not to mention that you get to spend some quality time  
with your husband, ne?"  
  
"Hai.. I've hardly seen... NANI?"   
  
Kaoru started giggling at Misao's expression. "Come on Misao..  
you *are* married!"  
  
Misao simply sat there, looking at Kaoru while getting  
redder every minute.   
  
"Gomen, Misao. I was only joking. It was too forward  
of me," Kaoru quickly apologised, upon seeing Misao's  
face.  
  
"It's okay Kaoru, really... you just took me  
by surprise, that's all." She replied, squeezing  
the older girl's hands reassuringly.  
  
The two gave a small smile before erupting into  
laughter. Unknown to them, Koharu, was up in the roof,   
listening to their conversation. He had been watching   
Misao every time she had gone out of the Aoiya for a long   
time now. He didn't fail to notice Misao's expression at   
the young boy's statement about the horse.   
  
*Could it be?* He asked himself silently,  
observing the two women below him, still laughing  
about the words unsaid.  
  
*******  
  
The yellow curtains fluttered gently with the breeze.  
The abandoned restaurant was filled with empty chairs and tables,  
except for the one in the middle, where a young man sat, drinking  
his sake. He poured himself another cup before drinking it all in  
one gulp. His eyes stinged as he looked at his surroundings. He  
closed his eyes and felt the cold wind brushing his face. *I can  
still feel you, Tae.* He whispered. As he poured himself another cup,  
Sagara Sanosuke looked around with a blurred vision. Slowly,  
visions of the restaurant's regular patrons started coming in, the  
silence replaced by happy chatter, the feeling of emptiness  
disappeared as she walked in, with her hair tucked neatly under  
a white handkerchief. She turned towards him and smiled. As quickly  
as the visions appeared, the scene changed and the once neatly  
arranged furniture of the Akabeko was in disarray, with the same  
woman crumpled on the floor.  
  
Sanosuke closed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, he was alone  
again. Alone. He gripped the sake cup in his hands tightly before  
hurling it against the wall. But that wasn't enough. He stood up and threw  
a chair across the room, and the different emotions he kept locked  
in slowly simmered into the surface as he lost control. He threw  
everything he could get his hands on, chairs, tables, vases...  
He screamed with rage as he punched the wall, again, and again,  
and again.  
  
"Sano-san!"   
  
Sano turned to the direction of the frightened voice, and grew  
pale as he saw Tsubame's face streaked with tears. "Gomen nasai,   
Tsubame-chan." He apologised as he fell to his knees. "Gomen..."  
  
Sekihara Tsubame walked to where Sano was, his face by his  
hands. She could hear him breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down.  
"S-San..Sano-san?" She softly called out.  
  
"It's all my fault, Tsubame-chan. If only... if.. if only..."  
Sano couldn't bring himself to finish the words as the sobs  
slowly threatened to engulf him.   
  
Tsubame could only cry as she watched her brother-in-law breaking  
down in front of her.   
  
The yellow curtain continued to flutter along with the gentle breeze.  
  
******  
  
"The Aoiya. At last," Megumi murmured under her breath as she observed  
the building in front of her. With many people inside, she couldn't   
see a glimpse of Misao. Taking a deep breath, she walked in the restaurant.  
  
"Ohayou! I'm Yuki..."  
  
"I need to speak with the owner of this place." Megumi interrupted the  
waitress with a cool, authoritative voice. The waitress clamped her mouth   
shut. "It's business,"  
  
The waitress bowed and walked to where an older man was seated in  
a far corner. Megumi felt her eyes twitch. *Surely he can't be! He's  
old enough to be our grandfather!* She watched in dismay as the old  
man approached her. Megumi bowed slightly in greeting.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Are you the owner?"   
  
"No..."  
  
"Then you can't," Megumi replied bluntly. "I need to speak  
with the owner of this place."  
  
Okina watched the woman before him, his instincts telling  
him that she'll be trouble. "I'm his assistant, maybe I could  
be of service to you..."  
  
"I'm afraid not. Is the owner here, or not?"  
  
"Okina." Okina and Megumi turned around and looked  
at the owner of the voice.   
  
"Aoshi, this young woman wanted to see you,"  
  
Aoshi turned his gaze to the woman next to Okina and  
observed her. "And this is in regards to?"  
  
"My name is Takani Megumi. This is in regards to my cousin,   
Makimachi Misao." She answered. "I believe you were the man that  
bought her." Megumi locked gaze with the man before her, and all   
she could feel was coldness. Surely, Misao would be better off  
without him.  
  
Instead of replying, Aoshi turned to Okina again.   
"Okina, please show her to the office. I'll be there  
shortly."   
  
He nodded and showed Megumi the way. When they were  
gone, Aoshi signalled for one of the ninjas to come to him.  
"Follow that woman when she leaves." With that instruction,  
Aoshi walked to his office.  
  
The woman was already inside, standing. When he  
motioned for her to sit, she refused. He sat on his chair  
and looked at the woman who seemed to be observing  
him. She took something out from the sleeves of her   
kimono, and dropped it in the table.  
  
"That should cover it,"  
  
"Cover what?" Aoshi asked, eyeing the pouch.  
  
"I'm buying Misao back from you,"  
  
"She's not for sale."  
  
Megumi laughed at this. "And when did you figure that out?"  
  
"She's not for sale," he repeated. "Anymore."  
  
"I really don't see what use you could have for Misao. The  
contents of that pouch is even greater than what you've paid for,"  
Megumi said, controlling her anger.  
  
This did not escape Aoshi's attention. "On the contrary, Takani-san,  
Misao is proving to be of big value to my business."  
  
Megumi seethed. "I don't see any reason for you not to  
go and buy another wife. It's not as if she matters to you!"  
she spat out. "Misao deserves better than what you can  
give her!"  
  
"I don't see any reason why you would want Misao  
so much..."  
  
"I'm her cousin! I only want what's best for her!"  
  
"And she's my wife," Aoshi replied. Megumi wondered  
if this man was actually capable of any emotions at all.  
  
"I'm her family..."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Megumi wanted to scream. "How much?" she asked instead.  
She wasn't about to give up.  
  
Aoshi almost admired the woman's determination. Maintaining  
the cool, inexpressive face, he replied, "I honestly don't believe  
that you care for Misao."  
  
Megumi clenched her fists tightly. "How DARE you?" She spat out.  
"Just who do you think..."   
  
"Do you know what will happen if I divorce Misao, Takani-san?  
She will be an outcast. She will be better off with me than  
staying with you as a divorced woman." He replied, standing  
up. "Misao is treated well here. You would have done yourself  
a favour if you spoke to her before coming to me. Now,  
if you'll excuse me, there are several things I still need to attend to."  
  
"This isn't over yet." Megumi said icily as she turned her heels  
and walked away.  
  
******   
  
  
In the stables at the back of the Aoiya, Misao had just finished  
putting the stallion back in its quarters. "Just what am I going  
to name you?" She asked the stallion. She giggled as the horse  
neighed. "I've got to go now, but I will see you tonight!"  
She whispered scratching him at the back of his ears. "Ja!"  
  
Misao walked out while fixing her kimono. As she started to walk  
back in the Aoiya, something caught her eyes. *It can't be!*  
Misao thought to herself, but she knew that she'd know her cousin  
anywhere, even after all this time.  
  
"Megumi-san!, Megumi-san!"   
  
Megumi stalked out of the Aoiya in anger. *Cold, unfeeling,  
BASTARD!* she muttered through clenched teeth. *Not once did he  
even react to anything... it's as if Misao was just an object  
which he... which he... ooooohhhhh.. He never even showed any  
signs of -liking- her.* Megumi continued to think of other way   
to get her cousin back when she heard somebody calling her name.   
She turned around, and was in complete shock to see Misao running   
to greet her.  
  
"Misao-chan!" she cried out, meeting the girl half-way  
and embraced her. "I missed you!"  
  
Misao laughed as she embraced Megumi back. "I can't  
believe it! You're back!"  
  
Megumi brushed a stray hair away from Misao's face.  
"I promised you, didn't I?"  
  
Misao simply nodded.  
  
"I have lots of gifts I brought for you. Why don't  
you come to my clinic and I'll give them all to you!"  
  
Misao's eyes bulged. "Honto? A clinic of your own?"  
  
Megumi laughed. "That is why I left Japan for, ne?"  
  
"Oh Megumi-san, I'm so proud of you!" Misao replied,  
fully excited. Years ago, Megumi left, and studied in a foreign  
country to study medicine. Now, like she promised her years ago,  
she returned. "Ano... Megumi-san.. I want to see your clinic today,  
but..." She broke off hesitantly.  
  
"But?"   
  
"I think I've been out long enough," Misao finished, confused  
at the look in Megumi's eyes.   
  
Megumi took a deep breath. She put on a smile and held Misao's  
hand more firmly. "I will not take no for an answer. Come along  
now," Megumi said as she dragged Misao.  
  
Right behind them, A team of ninjas followed, With Koharu returning  
to the Aoiya to report to Aoshi.   
  
*This should be fun,* Koharu thought as he watched the still  
protesting girl being dragged by her cousin. Upon reaching the  
office, Koharu got down on his knees.  
  
"What is it, Koharu?" Okina asked, who was in the same  
room as Aoshi, discussing other matters.  
  
"The woman that you asked Shiro to follow took Misao-san with  
her, Okashira." He replied.   
  
"I see,"  
  
Okina looked at Aoshi. "Is there anything..."  
  
Aoshi didn't look up, but continued to read a letter. "Not yet.  
I'm sure Misao will enjoy a few moments with her cousin."  
  
"But Aoshi..."  
  
"I will get her myself, Okina. I believe Takani-san will do  
everything to make sure Misao stays with her for as long as possible,  
let them have their fun. For now." Aoshi said as he picked up  
another document. "Is there anything else, Koharu?"  
  
"Nothing else, Okashira."  
  
"You may go,"  
  
Koharu bowed, and walked away. Okina sighed as he rubbed his  
temples together. "The spy that was killed, fortunately for us  
is being put aside by the government. He was obviously of no  
importance."  
  
"And there has been no similar incidents from then,"  
Aoshi said putting the papers away. "I need the documents  
from the Clan Wars, Okina. I want all of them for my   
return from Osaka."  
  
"The Clan Wars? Aoshi..."  
  
"It hadn't been that long." He told Okina, and saw the  
reaction on the old man's face. "No, I don't think there  
will be another one, but there is something I need to see  
for myself."  
  
"As you wish, Aoshi." Okina replied before  
walking away.   
  
******  
  
"I've never seen anything so beautiful!" Misao cried out  
as she examined an engraved box that played music when you  
turn the small key underneath it. "They're all for me?"  
  
Megumi grinned. "Of course they are! I promised to bring  
you gifts, didn't I?" Misao has been with her for almost three  
hours, but none of them really cared about the time. Megumi  
was just happy to have Misao at her side.  
  
Misao didn't reply but just kept looking at her new  
things in awe. "Here, I got this from Tokyo, I'll  
help you put it on," Megumi said as she picked up  
a blue kimono, made from satin. The kimono  
was richly decorated with silver threads that formed  
Cherry blossoms. Misao started undressing and Megumi  
held her breath. With her kimono off, Megumi  
looked at Misao's body for any signs of bruises  
and was quite relived to see none. As she helped  
Misao into her kimono, Megumi cleared her throat.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Misao asked her cousin  
in concern.  
  
"Nothing. Tell me Misao, how is your husband?"  
she asked.  
  
"He's nice, he got me a stallion as a gift,  
and he's taking me to Osaka tomorrow." She replied.  
"Why?"  
  
"He never... forces you to do anything?" Megumi  
asked in guarded tones. Misao just looked at her  
in confusion.  
  
"No... I mean, I hardly see him at all. There  
are times when I don't see him for a whole day!  
we don't really talk much, either..." Misao  
replied.   
  
"And at night?"  
  
"We don't sleep in the same room..." Misao continued to look  
confused as Megumi gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"You mean you've never slept with him?"  
  
"MEGUMI-SAN!" Misao choked out. "Why are you ask.. asking  
these.. questions?"  
  
Megumi raised her eyebrows. "Well, you are married," she reasoned  
out. Inside, she was completely delighted. This can very well work to her  
advantage.   
  
Misao continued to blush. *This morning, it was Kaoru. Now,  
Megumi-san. What's next?* Misao groaned as she realised something.  
There would be a very big possibility that the women in Osaka  
might, no they will expect that she has slept with Aoshi.  
What was she supposed to do? "Megumi-san, does this, uhhh...  
topic come out a lot?"  
  
"Between married people, I would think so, why?"  
  
Misao cleared her throat. "What.. what if.. I was... I mean  
the party in Osaka... I don't know..."  
  
Megumi quickly understood. "Tell them this...." she whispered  
in Misao's ears, causing Misao to blush again. "That  
should do it!"  
  
Misao suddenly grinned. "How come you know what to  
say Megumi-san, Hmmmm?" Misao asked suggestively, and  
giggled when Megumi started blushing.  
  
"You'll pay for that, you little weasel!"  
  
"I am not a weasel!" Misao shrieked as she reached for Megumi  
and started tickling her. Megumi shrieked as well, as she tickled  
Misao back.   
  
The ninjas who followed Misao and Megumi flinched from  
their position up on the trees at the shrill voices of the  
women. The conversation between the two couldn't be heard  
from their hiding place, since they were just ordered  
to guard, and not to spy. They felt it wouldn't be right if  
they would listen in the conversation, especially the fact  
that they were never ordered to. So they simply sat, and waited.  
  
*****  
  
It would soon be sunset, and Aoshi decided it was time to get  
Misao back. His mind already preparing himself for any plots  
devised by Misao's cousin. It was clear to Aoshi that Megumi  
had no intention of leaving things as it were, and will   
find a way to take Misao away from him. The final thought  
caused Aoshi to pause in his steps. Would it really matter to him?  
True, he could always buy another wife. Nobody needed to know that.  
After all, not everyone in the area knew that Misao was his wife,  
or knew who he was. It would raise no suspicion. She would soon be   
turning sixteen, though it has been quite acceptable for girls in her   
age to be married. Aoshi pushed the thought aside and continued walking.   
Misao was recommended to him by a trusted associate. About to sold  
as a Geisha, her uncle was apparently offered by a man  
a bigger amount of money if she was to be sold in a black market.  
That, plus the commission he and his wife would get gave the uncle  
the incentive he needed. Among the other candidates, Misao  
was the youngest, the age ranging from fifteen to twenty.  
She was also the most convenient. Both her parents were dead,  
and among the other girls, her profile, both physically and mentally  
were the best. He paused in his steps again, Aoshi wondered briefly why he  
started thinking about Misao's 'selection process'. While he had the final  
word in the choosing of the girls, he has never really thought about it  
after the marriage. Why now? He shook his head, unsure of why these  
thoughts were invading his head when he heard a shrill scream.  
  
*Misao?* His hand gripped the hilt of his kodachi as he raced through  
Takani Megumi's new home.  
  
"Iie... Okashira...!" One of the ninjas called out as they saw a blue  
blur flashing below them. "This is not good!" he hissed as he and the other men  
jumped down.  
  
********  
  
Misao screamed as Megumi continued to tickle her. She tried  
to tickle Megumi back but she couldn't stop laughing or screaming.  
Megumi shrieked along with Misao when the front door broke open  
and a man with a sword flashed before her eyes. Megumi's eyes narrowed  
as she pushed Misao aside. She swiftly stood up and pulled out a gun, and aimed  
it at the intruder...  
  
"NO!" Misao screamed as she stood infront of Megumi. "Megumi-san,  
no! You can't!"  
  
Aoshi was looked at the scene before him. He was a second away  
from rushing towards Takani to knock the gun from her hand when  
Misao blocked the way, shielding *him*  
  
Megumi's face twisted in anger as she put her gun down.  
"What the hell are you doing in my clinic, Shinomori-san?"  
she spat out, still trembling from Misao's actions.  
'I could've shot her... Why did she protect him?'  
  
"I came here to get my wife, Takani-san. We still have a   
long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Aoshi replied smoothly,  
while placing the kodachi back in it's saya. "I would hope  
that this isn't the way you would greet your patients..."  
  
"Only if they rush in here, to the  
point of breaking down my door, and not to mention  
going around brandishing some... some..  
-knife-" Megumi shot back angrily  
  
Misao looked from Megumi to Aoshi in confusion,  
her heart still beating wildly. "Megumi-san? You've  
met him already?"  
  
"Your cousin was looking for you this morning,  
Misao." Aoshi answered for Megumi. Both eyeing  
each other.   
  
Megumi broke the contact and walked towards  
Misao, placing her finger on her pulse. "You're  
still in shock..." She told the younger girl  
as she brushed the bangs away from her face.  
"Next time, we would appreciate it if you knock."  
  
Aoshi nodded his head, and simply let the matter  
drop as his gaze fell on Misao. She looked pale, and  
Takani was whispering in her ear to calm her cousin down.  
  
"Misao, we have to go. We leave for Osaka  
before dawn."   
  
Misao looked at Aoshi and simply nodded before turning  
back to her cousin.   
  
Despite the fact that Megumi wanted to pick up something  
to throw at Shinomori, for Misao's sake, she put on a smile.  
"Well then, I'll help you pack these up and I'm sure your   
husband will love to help you carry them home," She said in false sweetness.  
  
Misao had an uneasy feeling as she collected the  
gifts Megumi brought for her. She was completely surprised  
when Aoshi knelt down besides her and started helping  
them with the gifts. After everything has been placed in a box,   
Aoshi wordlessly picked it up with no trouble at all.  
  
"If you would be so kind, Shinomori-san. I want a few  
moments alone with my cousin," Megumi said stiffly and didn't wait for  
a reply. She took Misao to a corner and handed her a pouch. "That's  
for you. Use it well, Misao-chan." She whispered as she  
kissed the girl's forehead. "I'll see you when you get  
back from Osaka, ne?"  
  
Misao nodded as she was ushered outside by Megumi.  
Within a few seconds, Misao was alone with Aoshi,  
walking home.  
  
Misao cleared her throat. "Gomen, Aoshi... for what happened  
earlier..."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Misao nodded as they continued to walk. Misao could still feel  
her heart beating wildly, and her hands were still shaking.  
The whole scene took her by surprise. Aoshi just popping out  
of nowhere with that small sword that Megumi called a knife,  
as an insult. She frowned when she remembered Megumi pushing her  
and taking the gun out. She knew Megumi was only trying to  
protect her... but where did she get the gun? Would she have used it?   
  
"Misao?"  
  
Misao blinked as she looked up at Aoshi. *Funny... how come I just  
noticed today how tall he is? it's either that or I'm really short...  
nah... he's to tall. Heck, he's to tall for a Japanese man anyway,  
there's nothing wrong with me. Yup. Nothing...*  
  
Aoshi stared at the girl who was staring at him, her eyes looking  
like she was a million miles away. "Misao..."  
  
Misao blushed as she realised that she's been staring at him. "Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you're feeling fine. You seemed a little  
shaken back at the clinic."  
  
"Oh, that... It's just I never saw Megumi-san so... I don't  
know... I've never seen her that way before," Misao replied  
softly. *Actually, the words would be, I've never seen her look  
at someone with such... dislike? no... hatred...* Her mind  
whispered. *But why would Megumi-san hate Aoshi?*  
  
Unknown to Misao, Aoshi could guess her what she was thinking.  
Once again, the two were in silence. Aoshi decided to lighten the  
subject, if only to ease Misao. "I trust that you had fun with  
Takani-san?"  
  
His words, though spoken practically in a monotone worked  
like a charm as the worried, and confused expression on Misao's  
face disappeared as she beamed. "I did. I can't believe she's finally   
back! I knew she'd be able to finish studying medicine abroad! She's  
very smart and talented... If she wants something, she'll get it done!  
She also always keeps her promises..." Misao stopped, after realising  
she was starting to babble.  
  
Aoshi listened to Misao. It was clear that she looked  
so highly upon her cousin. Not only from her words, but the  
way her face had lighten up, and the tone of her voice...  
She sounded so happy and proud about her cousin's  
accomplishments. For him though, Misao's judgement about her cousin  
was clouded by her love for her. Aoshi knew the background  
of Misao's family, and they were not rich. Takani also  
adored Misao, and if she was better off, she would've taken  
Misao in. The money had to come from somewhere. Even if she had  
just enough money to study abroad, that didn't explain all  
the gifts, all made of fine quality that she has brought for Misao.  
  
Misao sighed deeply. *Why is it so hard to keep a conversation  
going on with him?* She asked silently as she looked down. "Oh no,  
the kimono! I shouldn't be wearing something as nice as this now!"  
  
Aoshi looked at Misao after her outburst. She looked... fine.  
The kimono's colour accented her eyes, and it seemed as if the  
kimono was made especially for her. *Then again, Takani probably  
did had it made especially for Misao* He thought dryly. His   
thoughts came back to his first meeting with Takani. The pouch   
contained a lot of money, and the kimono that Misao was wearing   
is obviously expensive, and judging from the quantity and the  
quality of the items in the box, Takani has a -lot- of money.  
*There's more to her than meets the eye, though I doubt that she will   
act in a way that will endanger Misao...*   
  
  
*****  
  
It was fast approaching midnight, and Megumi was about  
to meet with a very influential man. *Perhaps, in exchange for  
my services, he can convince Shinomori to let Misao go...*  
The appointed meeting place was in an old inn not far from where  
her clinic was. Upon approaching the inn, she was greeted by  
a surprised man. With a flick of her wrist, she produced a wax  
seal, a sign of passage. The man bowed and showed her inside.  
  
*Finally, the Okashira of the legendary Oniwabanshuu. I'm   
sure he'd be able to convince Shinomori...* Megumi never finished   
what she was thinking when she came face to face with the Okashira   
himself.  
  
"YOU?!" Megumi cried out. "You're the Okashira?"  
  
"And I suppose that you are the European contact?" Aoshi asked. That  
answered where she got her money from. "I would hope that we will  
keep this meeting in a business-like manner."  
  
Megumi ignored him. "Does Misao know about the Oniwabanshuu?"  
  
"Only what she needs to know,"  
  
"Let's keep this short. In exchange for the goods  
that you need, you let Misao go,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"You need those packages.. it's a fair deal, you won't loose  
anything..."  
  
"Misao is not negotiable."  
  
Megumi continued to stare at Aoshi. *Does this man even feel   
anything at all? He doesn't look like he's concerned about  
anything.* "And why not? it's a pretty fair deal. You will  
get everything that you need, for practically nothing."  
  
Aoshi merely raised his eyebrows. "So Misao is nothing  
to you?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Takani-san. I suggest we start this now, if you continue  
to use Misao as a barter trade, you will loose in the end.  
Misao is mine. I own her. I brought her, she is married to   
me. If you insist on getting Misao back, I will not  
permit her to see you again."  
  
Megumi stepped back. *He wouldn't!* But looking at the  
man's cold and impassive face, she knew he would. *I need to stay   
in control. If I don't, I may very well loose Misao and my business...  
I'll play it your way, Shinomori, But just you wait..*  
  
Megumi closed her eyes and composed herself. "Very well,  
let me hear your proposition..."  
  
*******  
tBc  
  



	7. A Trip to Osaka

Usual Disclaimers Apply...  
  
This is just the draft! brain not working properly.  
  
  
********* Let The Reason Be Love   
by: Joy  
Chapter 7  
*******  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Okina shook his head gravely. "All the information regarding   
Misao's parents had been destroyed. If you didn't get those files   
earlier..." The older man sighed before continuing, "Anyone who had   
any information are either missing, or has long been vowed into   
silence. They won't talk."  
  
"I see. Is there anything more we can do?"  
  
"Unless another incident like this happens... we may not have more   
to work with. These people whoever they are, are good..."  
  
"Not that good. We still have a small amount of information available   
for us. We are not the Oniwabanshuu for nothing. Perhaps we have been   
too silent, too much in the background..."  
  
Okina's eyes widened at Aoshi's speech. "You can't be suggesting we   
become fully active again?"  
  
Aoshi looked at Okina straight in the eye. "No. I didn't take us   
all the way here in Kyoto if that is what I wished. Though I do believe   
that these people will come to us quite soon."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"We have Misao. They'll come for her as well."  
  
"Misao?"   
  
"She's our next best lead. We may not know who they will kill next, but   
rest assured Okina, they will try and kill her, like they did her parents."   
Aoshi replied in a voice anyone would describe as cold, and uncaring. Aoshi   
noted the pale face of his advisor.  
  
"Are you sure, Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi's eyes burned with calculating fierceness. "Positive."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi's recollection of last night's conversation with Okina was disturbed   
at a sudden movement in front of him. Misao seemed to have fallen asleep,   
and was sitting down, head bowed, and her body seemed to be swaying in all   
directions as the carriage continued it's journey. It was a safe bet that   
the killers now know that Misao has moved to Kyoto, with her new husband. Life   
can be full of ironies. The same killers who dared to use the Oniwabanshuu seal   
will soon be dealing with the Oniwabanshuu themselves. The carriage suddenly   
jerked violently causing Misao to almost fly from her seat and land directly   
onto him, if he didn't catch her in time.  
  
Misao felt herself being thrown from her seat as the carriage moved violently.   
She made an incromprehensable sound as she opened her eyes, only to stare at   
something blue. The carraige swayed again and she suddenly found herself sitted   
besides Aoshi, who was still holding her arm firmly. A few seconds later, the   
carriage stopped. "What was that?" Misao asked, still in a daze.  
  
Everything became quite, even the horses seemed to have stopped neighing.  
  
"Stay here." Aoshi ordered as he stepped down. Misao blinked a few times, too   
tired to think. She spent the entire night fixing her new things, and   
thinking about the exchange between Aoshi and Megumi, the music box as   
her cousin called it, served as a lullaby that finally put her to sleep.   
"I wonder what happened?" She thought out loud. She didn't know how long   
they have been travelling, but her body was beginning to stiff.   
She stood up and opened the door, only to meet the surprise gaze   
of Narimasa.  
  
"Misao-san? Is there anything you need?"  
  
Misao shook her head. "I just wanted to know what's...."  
  
But before Misao can finish, a loud cry was heard as men came  
out of nowhere. Narimasa quickly pulled her out of the carriage, just in time  
as a masked man crashed down on the roof. Quick as lightning, Narimasa  
pulled his katana and met the attacker's blade.  
  
Misao stayed behind Narimasa, unsure of what to do. There were seven men  
against Aoshi, Narimasa, and the carriage driver. She could only  
stare as Aoshi ruthlessly used his sword to attack.   
  
Narimasa managed to hold the attacker, while keeping her safe  
behind him. His opponent snarled as he charged.   
  
/Fool!/  
  
Narimasa thought as he took out something from his pocket and  
threw it at the man's face. There was a small explosion of dust,  
and within seconds, the man fell unconcious to the ground.  
  
And once again, there was nothing but silence.  
  
Misao looked around, and saw the bodies of the seven men were  
lying down the ground.   
  
"That took us about two minutes, Okashira. Perhaps we are out  
of practice," Miagi Eiji, the driver said in a light  
tone as they looked around. Narimasa snickered, but Aoshi  
remained silent as he stared at Misao.  
  
"Narimasa, will you be able to take care of things  
while we go ahead?"  
  
Narimasa nodded. "Hai, he should remain unconcious  
for another hour. That would give us enough time."  
He replied, not elaborating any further.  
  
Aoshi sheated back his blade. "We're not that far from  
the next post. I'll send word." With that, he walked  
towards Misao. "Daijobu?"  
  
Misao's head snapped back up as she stared at Aoshi's eyes.  
"H..hai," Aoshi nodded and made a move to walk back to the  
carriage. "We'd better go, we'll use another carriage once  
we get to the next post."  
  
Misao followed mutely, her brain slowly registering the  
events that happened. /What exactly happened? We were  
attacked... ambushed.../  
  
Within seconds, the carriage started moving again, this time  
in a faster pace. "Will Narimasa-san be alright?"  
  
Aoshi looked at Misao. If he was surprised by her question, he  
didn't show it. "Aa. He is fully capable of handling the  
situation alone..."  
  
Misao nodded and stared at the sword, where Aoshi hid it in  
his outfit, she didn't know.  
  
"It's called a kodachi."  
  
"Nani?" Misao asked as she looked at Aoshi.  
  
"It's called a kodachi,"  
  
"Oh..." Misao replied, not knowing what else to say. "Isn't  
it a bit short?"  
  
Aoshi nodded. "Aa... but I prefer to use the kodachi  
compared to a katana. People have the tendency to be  
careless when they see a fighter with either a shorter  
weapon or none at all..."  
  
"Which automatically gives you an advantage," Misao  
added, then blushed, mortified that she had said such  
a thing.  
  
Aoshi on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. "That has been  
true in some occassions..."  
  
/Did we just have a conversation?/ a small voice in Misao  
asked. /I guess,/ she replied silently. /Wait a minute,  
he actually TALKED to me? Wow.../  
  
As this thoughts played in Misao's head, Aoshi simply  
stared as his wife's facial expression changed, as if  
she was speaking to someone. He decided to leave the girl  
to her thoughts as he went on his own.   
  
*****  
  
Back in Kyoto, a man was wandering around the town. Curious whispers   
followed him as they eyed the sword he carries.   
  
"Oi. Get out of here. We don't need the likes of you," A man sneered   
as he blocked the wanderer's way.  
  
"I was just passing by..."  
  
"Then pass by somewhere else!" He snapped, roughly pushing the smaller   
man, only to realise that he didn't budge. "So, you're a lot tougher than   
you look, little boy. You shouldn't be carrying swords unless you can   
use 'em well..."  
  
By this time, a crowd has gathered, surrounding the gang, and the smaller man.  
  
Yahiko noticed the crowd and decided to take a look for himself. His eyes   
grew wide as he noticed the red haired swordsman, facing one of the biggest   
bunch of idiotic bullies. He couldn't hear the response of the swordsman, but   
could only stare as he swiftly avoided a punch, a kick, and various other attacks.  
  
The crowd suddenly thinned, turning a blind eye into what could turn out to   
be a brawl, except for Yahiko. "Hey! Behind you!" He blurted out as he noticed   
a man attacking the swordsman from behind.  
  
"You! Stay out of this you little brat!" One of the leaders spat out as he   
took a dagger from his pocket.  
  
"Takashi! the brat is mine!" The man who was supposed to attack the swordsman   
from behind cried out. "Your head is mine!"  
  
Yahiko swore. He should've carried his shinai with him. Why did he have to   
leave it back at the dojo today of all days?   
  
The man took out his own sword, and Yahiko smirked. He may not be an expert   
yet, but from the man's stance, he doesn't know much, if ever, he probably   
knew less in how to handle a sword, let alone use it.  
  
He was about to reply a retort of his own when the swordsman drew his own   
sword, revealing a reversed blade. Yahiko was dismayed. "What the hell..."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you harm this boy..."  
  
"BOY?!" Yahiko screeched involuntarily. "I'm a MAN!"  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
"GET THEM!"   
  
Yahiko moved to attack with his bare hands only to skid into a stop as he   
watched the swordsman. This guy was fast, and good. It probably took less than   
a minute for the thugs to be lying down on the streets.  
  
His eyes followed the swordsman as he placed his sakabatou back in it's   
sheath. "Oi! You!" He cried out running after the man. "Hey, where did you   
learn to fight like that, huh?" Yahiko asked. The man simply smiled and   
continued walking. "HEY!"  
  
"There they are!" A voice behind them cried out. Apparently, the thugs   
weren't done yet.  
  
"Ah, shit! follow me!" Yahiko cried out as he dragged the swordsman with him.  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
Yahiko snorted. "Just follow me! We'll loose 'em soon enough!"   
He was right. Soon enough, after hiding inside a   
stall, the men passed them.  
  
"Arigato Obaa-san!" Yahiko thanked the old woman with a smile.  
  
"Hurry now, Yahiko-kun... Kaoru-san needs those vegetables!"  
  
Yahiko groaned as he looked at the bag that contained the vegetables that   
Kaoru asked him to buy. He turned to see the swordsman running away. "Oi!   
I can't believe you're running out on me!"  
  
"Arigato for helping me, and I apologise if I caused you trouble, but   
I'm only passing by..."  
  
"What's your name?" Yahiko cut in.  
  
The man seemed to ponder this question for a moment before replying.   
"Sessha wa Himura Kenshin. Dozo Yorishiku."  
  
Yahiko stared at him, surprised at the formality as he bowed, and his   
choice of words. He was about to reply when one of his young friends   
came running to him.  
  
"Yahiko.... the dojo... it's getting burned!"  
  
Yahiko paled as he dropped his package and ran directly to the dojo, not   
noticing that the man named Himura Kenshin has followed him.  
  
  
~~~Ten minutes earlier...~~~  
  
Kaoru looked at the Yakuza members straight in the eye. "No."   
  
"I don't like playing games, girl. Better give that brat to us, or else..."  
  
"Or else what?" She snapped back. "I told you before, there is no way that   
I'll let you harm that boy."   
  
The men surrounding her snickered. "Like that stick you're holding will stop us!"  
  
Kaoru went into a stance. "Try me."  
  
"Oh, we will..."   
  
They attacked Kaoru one by one, thinking that she was completely harmless.   
She proved them wrong. Their underestimation gave Kaoru the extra strength   
she needed to fight her attackers. Unfortunately for her, their mistake was   
soon corrected as they all decided to attack her.  
  
*This is going to be tough.* Kaoru thought dryly as she tried to fight them   
all at once, flinching at every blow that landed on her, but refusing to give up. *Yahiko! Kami-sama, please keep him occupied somewhere. Don't let him come home...*   
that was her last thought before the world turned black.  
  
"Feh, that was easy..."  
  
"Aki-sama! the boy is not here! The neighbours are starting to get nosy!" A   
small man cried out, alerting the Yakuza members inside.  
  
Muramato Akino looked around in distaste. "Quick! Tie the girl up." He barked   
as he started to walk away. "Moritaka, burn this pathetic excuse of a dojo before   
you leave."  
  
The man nodded with an almost maniacal chuckle. "As you wish, Aki-sama."  
  
  
~~~Present time~~~  
  
Yahiko ran faster than he ever did. *Kaoru, please... please be okay! I'll never   
call you old hag anymore, I swear!* His mind screamed in panic.  
  
"KAORU!" Yahiko screamed as he saw the burning dojo. *Why aren't they doing   
anything?* His mind asked. *Of course, the Yakuza...*  
  
"Hold it!" A voice commanded, stopping him from going inside.  
  
"HEY! Let me go, Kaoru's still in there!" He replied angrily.  
  
"I'll go." He simply said as he rushed into the burning dojo.  
  
Yahiko could only stare. *What the hell! I can't move... that baka! What did he   
do to me?*  
  
Kaoru coughed as she tried to open her eyes. She couldn't see anything through   
the thick smoke... *Smoke? oh no...* She tried to stand, but found that she was   
tied up, making it hard for her to move at all. As she began to feel the heat,   
she tried to crawl, only to wince in pain.   
  
Tears started to prick Kaoru's eyes as the smoke started to obscure her vision.   
She started coughing more violently, breathing becomming a harder task.  
  
Her vision became more blury as the heat intensified. She was vaguely aware of   
the figure that came inside, and lifted her up, and took her to safety.  
  
Outside, people have gathered, but afraid to move in fear from the Yakuza who   
gave an earlier threat. Yahiko still couldn't move, but gave a breath of relief  
when he saw the man named Kenshin appear with Kaoru in his arms. Almost as if   
nothing happened, Yahiko felt a light breeze, and suddenly felt free.  
  
"Kaoru!" He cried out in panic as Kenshin laid her down to the ground. "What's   
wrong with her?"  
  
"She needs a doctor, where's the nearest doctor?" Kenshin interrupted as he   
checked Kaoru's pulse.  
  
"I'm a doctor."   
  
Yahiko turned and saw a woman kneeling confidently besides him, also checking   
for a pulse.  
  
"You... but.."  
  
The woman ignored him. "Follow me." Tossing her hair back, she stood up, leading   
the way to her clinic. Behind them, the place that was a dojo continued to burn,   
and still the people simply stared.  
  
*****  
  
In Osaka, the sun was beginning to set. Makoto Shishio stood at the   
platform awaiting the arrival of the Okashira of the Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu.  
With him was his own wife, Makoto Yumi, looking simple yet elegant in a red   
and silver kimono, her hair done in an ordinary bun. Her husband, completly  
complimenting her appearance with his own kimono, and his long hair tied up.  
Still, passerbys, especially the men couldn't help but stare at his wife, much   
to his annoyance.  
  
"If Shinomori isn't here soon, you're going back to wait for us in the   
carriage." He said as he gritted his teeth. *Of all the days for him to   
get ambushed, it just had to be today!* he thought as he remembered the  
message that was sent to him via carrier piegons.  
  
Yumi merely raised her eyebrows in response. Although she chuckled as she heard   
him sigh when the familliar figure of Shinomori Aoshi stepped down  
a carriage. Yumi's eyes travelled to the person beside him, a much younger and   
shorter girl.   
  
"She's short..." Shishio said under his breath as they walked to meet the couple, followed by their guards.  
  
"He's too tall." Yumi replied, in defense for the girl. "Besides, I think they look   
good together."  
  
"Oh no... these people are not available for matchmaking..."  
  
"And why not?" Yumi interjected with a smile. Shishio didn't have time to   
reply as they reached the couple. "They're already married, ne?"  
  
"Ahhh, Shinomori! It's good to see you again!"  
  
"Likewise. Makoto, Yumi-san, this is my wife..."  
  
"MISAO?!" came a surprised voice behind them. Misao's eyes grew wide as she saw who   
called her name.  
  
"SOUJIRO?"   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"Are we missing something?" Shishio asked, looking at Misao, to one of his   
new recruits.  
  
"We knew each other, back from Nagano," Soujiro replied hastily.  
  
The two friends stared akwardly at eachother, not knowing how to react. Soujiro   
didn't have a chance to say anything more when he saw a warning glance from   
Shishio. He promptly stepped back with a bashful smile and bowed apologetically. "Sumimasen, I was forgetting my place..."  
  
Misao was about to ask him what he meant by that comment, but the look from Aoshi's   
eyes stopped her. "Misao, Makoto Shishio, and Yumi. My wife," He introduced   
formally. Aoshi noticed the smile vanish from Soujiro's face, only to appear  
as soon as it dissapeared.  
  
*******  
  
Upon their arrival at the inn that used to be a mansion of a retainer during  
the Tokugawa period, the two couples seperated to go to their own rooms before  
meeting again for dinner.  
  
Dinner went pretty smoothly, and soon it was time to go to bed. Yumi brushed her   
hair while thinking of Misao. *She's very pretty. Her body hasn't fully   
developed yet, but then again, she's only fifteen... Now, all I have to do is give   
the girl a few pointers, and who knows? Maybe there can be soemthing more for the two   
of them...*  
  
"Yumi, darling... I know that look."  
  
Yumi turned towards her husband with a smile. "I just think that they'll make a   
perfect couple."  
  
"I've known Shinomori for a long time now, Yumi. The  
man is completely unemotional..."  
  
"You were once too, you know!" She teased him. "Can't you see it?"  
  
Shishio looked at her blankly. "See what?"  
  
"You said that you've known Shinomori for a long time, have you ever seen him look   
at a girl that way?"  
  
"He never looked at any girl..."  
  
"Exactly!" Yumi said with triumph. "It's not much, but there's defenitely something.   
And Misao? I think she's beginning to have a crush on him..."  
  
Her husband groaned. "Yumi..."  
  
"Listen, she never met him until they were married. Shinomori happens to be a very handsome man. It's only natural for a young girl to be attracted to someone like him. Lucky for her, she's already snagged him..."  
  
Shishio stopped listening from the words 'handsome man...' "So you think he's   
a very handsome man?"  
  
Yumi raised her eyebrows. "Who wouldn't?" she replied, and laughed when he scowled. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in him. He's not my type."  
  
"And what's your type?"  
  
Yumi stood up and walked to where he was standing. "Oh, I like a man who's tall,   
dark, handsome..." her voice turning husky. "Someone who's strong, reliable, kind, yet puts on a strong front. Oh, and I just can't resist men with long hair..."  
  
Shishio let a smile form in his lips. "So tell me, have you seen him yet?"  
  
"Hmmm, if you kiss me, I might tell you." She whispered in his ears.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I Promise."  
  
********  
  
That very same night in Tokyo, Sagara Sanosuke sighed in exasperation.   
The police officer before him was beginning to get on his nerves. Inspector   
Fujita Goro has been questioning him again about the deaths of his wife, and   
her twin sister Sae. "Listen, I've told you everything that I know... why do   
you people have to keep on coming back?" He asked, the tone voicing out his   
annoyance.  
  
"Gomen, Sagara-san. But I have to be sure that the information my people have   
received are acurate." He replied with an apologetic smile. "So, tell me...   
what happened on the day that your wife and her twin sister got murdered?"  
  
"I told you... I just came back from across town to deliver a package and when   
I got back, they were dead... "  
  
"And you have no idea who did it?"  
  
"No,"  
  
The smile on the inspector's lips turned sinister. "Ahhh... are you sure, Zanza?"  
  
Sanosuke froze at the use of his old name. "I don't answer to that name   
anymore."  
  
"Member of the famous Sekihoutai. I've been hearing a lot about the   
ressurection of that little group..."  
  
"I have no idea what you're on about. This has got nothing to do about   
the Sekihoutai. Just what the hell are you implying?"  
  
"Temper, temper... Sagara-san," Fujita exlaimed mockingly. "I only tell   
you what I know,"  
  
Sanosuke snorted. "Then it show's you know nothing much," he retorded.   
"If you have nothing more to say, Fujita-san..."  
  
"Oh, but I do. Do you want to hear my theory, Sagara-san?" he asked,   
but didn't wait for a reply. "Your wife was killed because she -is- your   
wife. A former Sekihoutai member who wish to re-establish a group long dead.   
Her twin sister, unfortunately was at the wrong place at the wrong time...   
and if I'm not mistaken, the youngest Sekihara sister would've been killed   
as well if she was in the restaurant that day."  
  
The younger man growled. Deep inside, Sano knew the man was right. But he   
wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "Just what exactly are you getting at?"  
  
"Don't you think you owe it to your wife and her sister for you to just come   
foreward about the illegalities of your 'group meetings'? And perhaps we can   
have a better chance of catching another group of renegade terrorists...."  
  
"KISAMA!" Sanosuke roared out in anger, standing up, his fists clenched. His   
reaction seemed to entertain the police officer more. "Listen. I don't have   
time for anymore of your crap. I'm leaving..." With that, Sanosuke stalked out   
of the interrogation room and banged the door behind him.  
  
The inspector took out a cigarette, lighted it, and blew a   
ring of smoke. "Ahou."  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin belongs to  
Watsuki-sensei.... anybody else belongs to me.  
  
*****  
Let the Reason Be Love  
Chapter 7b  
by: Joy  
*****  
  
  
"So, Shinomori-san... you enjoyed last night's dinner?"  
Omuda Akira, the host of the 'party' asked him.  
  
"It was well prepared," was Aoshi's only reply as he  
sat down, followed by Shishio Makoto. "Have the  
others arrived, yet?"  
  
Akira smiled. "So eager to start, unfortunately, no.  
But everyone should be here by tonight. I will send  
one of my guards to get you, once everyone is ready."  
Akira replied, his face becoming serious. "Did you get  
all the necessary information from the European contact?"  
  
Aoshi took an envelope hidden in his blue coat. "Aa,  
the contact was very precise. We now have the location  
for the latest shipments of drugs..." Aoshi replied as  
he laid down the package.   
  
"I see, and when will we inform the authorities of this?"  
  
"It would be better if we discuss it tonight, along with  
other matters." Makoto replied. "There are much more  
things that needs to be taken care of,"  
  
Akira nodded. "Well then, until tonight." The three men  
stood up, and bowed. "So, Shishio-san, Shinomori-san,  
will you be meeting your wives for lunch?"  
  
Shishio nodded. "Aa.."  
  
"And don't worry, I have the place secured tightly.  
They will be fine tonight..."  
  
Shishio merely smiled, but his feral eyes sent another  
message. /They'd better be.../ "I trust you on that,  
Omuda-san. Aoshi-san, shall we?"  
  
Aoshi nodded, and the two walked away.  
  
********************************  
  
"He's adorable!" Misao cried out as she held three-year  
old Makoto Shinji in her arms. The baby giggled and  
clapped his hands.  
  
Yumi smiled. "He seems to like you, Misao-san. Shinji  
usually remains quiet around strangers..."   
  
Misao heard Yumi, but could not reply. Her gaze was  
firmly transfixed to the toddler who was giggling, and  
was trying to make conversation with Misao.   
  
Moments later, one of the servants came. "Well Misao-san,  
it's time for us to go to town. Mika will take care of  
Shinji for now..." Yumi said as Misao gave the boy  
back to his mother. "Be good, Shinji,"  
  
Shinji nodded. "Hai!"  
  
"Let's go, Misao-san. Our husbands will join us  
later for lunch." At the word 'husbands', Misao  
blushed. "Still not used to being a wife, Misao-san?"  
  
Misao turned redder and nodded her head. "I just don't  
know what to do... it was easier back in Kyoto since  
we never really see eachother..."  
  
Yumi raised her eyebrows. "Honto?" Her eyes and smile  
became mischievous. "How will Shinomori-san have an   
heir if he's not around?" Seeing the embarassed expression  
on Misao's eyes, Yumi mentally groaned. *Of course not.  
Shinomori-san wouldn't touch the girl not unless it  
was necessary...* "You do realise that one reason  
Shinomori-san brought you here is to show that he  
is a married man enjoying a weekend party with his wife, ne?"  
  
Misao nodded. "That's what he told me, but I  
just don't know what's expected of me here..."  
  
"It's not that hard. Hardly anyone will pay attention  
to us, only to compliment us or talk behind our  
backs. Stay besides him at the party, be attentive to  
his needs. Pretend you're playing a game. It's not  
easy being 'married' to men like our husbands..."  
Yumi told Misao, her voice softening. "We play many   
roles. Wife, mother, decoy, women like us are lucky.  
Other women are being demanded more than they can give."  
  
"But you're happy... really happy with him,"  
  
"I'm just one of the lucky ones." Yumi replied. "We knew each other   
from before. He was the only man who ever treated me with  
respect, and when he offered the 'position' of being  
his wife, I agreed. Why not? I knew that he would not  
mistreat me, I already have some respect for him, then  
I just realised that I loved him," Yumi smiled. "And  
when we had Shinji, everything just fell into place..."  
  
Misao smiled. "You are lucky,"  
  
"So are you, Misao-san. So are you..." The older woman  
replied. Misao just nodded her head, unsure of what to say.  
  
The talk between the two women became lighter as they browsed  
around the shops. While walking to where they would meet their  
husbands for lunch, something caught Misao's eyes. Both women  
walked to the stall. "Something caught your eye, Misao-san?"  
  
Misao nodded as she pointed to an article of clothing displayed  
in the corner. The shopkeeper smiled. "Ahh, that is a very good  
choice, it's the only one I have. I didn't want to get a whole  
lot of stock if it's not popular. I can give it to you for  
a very special price..."  
  
Misao looked at Yumi as if she was asking for approval. Yumi  
gave the younger girl a smile. "I believe Aoshi-san will  
appreciate it,"  
  
With that, Misao nodded and brought what the man called a trenchcoat.   
Moments after leaving the store with their purchase, the shopkeeper   
hanged another trenchcoat on the wall.  
  
*****  
  
Lunch was short, and uneventful. Really uneventful. They went to lunch,  
and went straight back to the inn. And from that time on, Misao never  
saw Aoshi again. Where he went, she didn't know.  
  
Now, it was time for the party, and Misao couldn't stop pacing back and  
forth. Just that day, Yumi helped her buy a new kimono, in a subtle shade  
of violet. How Yumi managed to get her to get it, she didn't know either.  
*Why did I buy this one? I already have a new kimono, the one that  
Megumi-san gave me!* she asked herself as she continued to pace. *Because  
he already saw you in that one!* as that thought entered her head, she stopped.  
*Why should I care? I don't care, Should I care? NO! I don't care...*  
She replied. She started pacing again.  
  
"Misao?"  
  
Misao abruptly stopped as she turned around and looked at Aoshi. "Yes?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked as he went in the room. "You've  
been pacing.."  
  
"I was?" She asked, not knowing what else to say. "Oh, that... I was  
just trying the new shoes I brought..." She excused as she lifted  
her legs to show the shoes, only to loose her balance.  
Luckily, she caught herself in time, just as Aoshi seemed to   
move to catch her.  
  
Aoshi returned to his stoic position. "The others are waiting already.  
Let's go."  
  
Misao simply nodded as she walked behind Aoshi, and into the party.  
  
****  
  
Misao stood happily besides Yumi who provided a very enjoyable companion  
as Aoshi was not. Occasionaly, Yumi would point out who was who in  
the crowd, who to avoid, and who to befriend.  
  
The orchestra has been playing for quite some time now, and some  
couple have started to dance, intending to enjoy the party. Others  
chose to wear traditional Japanese outfits, while others preferred  
the western look, Aoshi being one of them.   
  
"I told you the kimono would look perfect on you, Misao-san!"  
Misao blushed at the older woman's compliment. "Although, why  
did you leave you hair in a braid?"  
  
"I just feel more comfortable with it, that's all." She replied.  
  
Yumi just smiled as her husband and Aoshi appeared. Just as they  
reached the women, the orchestra started on another piece. Shishio  
almost groaned as he saw the gleam in his wife's face. Before he  
could stop her, Yumi spoke.  
  
"Misao-san, didn't you tell me that you enjoyed the orchestra's  
music?"  
  
Misao suddenly became alert at her question. "Hai..."  
  
"Why don't you and Aoshi-san take this dance?"  
  
Misao wanted to die at Yumi's statement.  
  
Aoshi on the other hand, thought about it carefuly. He wasn't  
blind. He noticed that Misao received admiring looks from the  
other men in the room. He knew that this was also a perfect  
opportunity to show that he was just an ordinary man, taking  
his wife to a party.  
  
*And showing your bait to your enemies?* Another voice asked.  
Decision already made, he extended his hands.  
  
His gesture caused Misao to turn red, and Shishio to  
look in shock.  
  
"I... I don't know how to dance," She said weakly, not  
knowing how to react.  
  
"That is of no importance." Aoshi replied as he took Misao's hands  
and led her to the dancefloor.  
  
Yumi smiled in triumph as she watched the couple take the  
floor.  
  
Once again, Misao felt her heart beating faster as Aoshi placed  
his hands on her back. Not knowing what to do, Aoshi placed her  
hands on his chest, since his shoulders would be too uncomfortable  
for her to reach. He held her free hand in his own and they started to move.  
  
Misao closed her eyes, afraid to open them as her ears took in the  
sweet sounds of the violin, and other instruments. She didn't know  
how she was able to move, all she knew that she let Aoshi take her  
with him in his movements. She was surprised at how gracefull   
it felt. *I feel like I'm floating...* she silently thought as they  
moved around the floor.   
  
Yumi sighed as she looked at the two of them.  
  
"She's short," Shishio commented again, earning a glare from  
his wife.  
  
"He's too tall!" Yumi retorted. "Besides, like I said earlier, they're  
perfect! Look at him, wearing that western suit, and her with that  
kimono..."  
  
"Complete opposites..."  
  
Yumi smiled. "Opposites attract. I'll make a bet with you."  
  
Shishio turned to his wife, suddenly interested. "Really?"  
  
"I bet you that by the end of the year, maybe even sooner,  
they'll fall for eachother. Completely."  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself," Shishio replied with a grin.  
"Fine, if that happens, you win. What do you get?"  
  
"We will spend a month with my family, no excuses." She answered  
with a laugh at Shishio's reaction.  
  
"I hate your family." He grumbled, shuddering at the thought. "Fine,  
what do I get if I win?"  
  
At this, Yumi smiled coyly as she whispered her response, prompting  
Shishio to blush. "Promise?"  
  
Yumi nodded, And the two sealed the bet with a handshake.  
  
Back at the dancefloor, Aoshi and Misao continued to waltz,  
unaware of the gazes of the other people admiring the couple.  
The whole moment seemed to go on forever, until Aoshi met  
Shishio's gaze, and knew that it was time.  
  
The music hasn't ended yet when Misao felt Aoshi move  
away. She followed his gaze and realise what it meant.  
But before she can move, Aoshi's hand remained with  
hers as he lead her back to where Shishio was waiting.  
  
With a slight bow, the two men left their wives and  
went to the purpose of their party.  
  
Yumi glanced at the younger girl and smiled. "So, how was it?"  
  
"How was what?" Misao replied as if she just snapped out of a trance.  
  
"Oh nothing, don't worry about it!" Yumi cheerfuly answered as Misao  
looked at her in slight confusion. She simply looked at Misao, who followed  
Aoshi with her eyes along with the other men who went inside a room, practically  
unnoticed by the other guests.  
  
"So, did you enjoy the dance?" Yumi asked, rephrasing her question. Misao  
blinked at the other woman who still had a playfull smile on her lips.  
  
"I... I guess," Misao replied softly, recalling her closeness with Aoshi.  
  
Yumi silently cheered as she saw the blush on Misao's cheek. "Well then,   
let's go introduce you to some of my friends." With that, She took Misao's hands   
and walked across the room.  
  
****  
  
Five candles burned, and the room was still shrouded in darkness.  
"Now that we're all here, we can begin." Akira started as all  
seven men sat down. "Various reports have shown that a new shipment  
of drugs will arrive in a week's time at Hokkaido. With the information  
from Shinomori-san's contact, this is now confirmed. The ship will dock  
before dawn, where the men involve will meet at the Toshaku-ya at midnight."  
  
Aoshi nodded his head, to confirm the information given was correct. "The ship   
is named Natsumi, Edward Berton, the American we know is responsible for  
the last shipments of drugs will arrive that very same day. He will be met  
by his local contacts at the local inn."  
  
"Now, what should we do?" Shishio asked lightly, and yet his voice  
was laced with a touch of sinister that was accepted by the group.  
  
"What we always do..." Akira replied, mirroring Shishio's tone.  
  
*****  
  
"Honto? You lucky girl!" Hinako whispered in delight after finding out  
who Misao was married to.   
  
The other girls nodded in agreement. "Y... you know Aoshi?"  
  
Hinako laughed. "Don't worry, he never acknowledges any of our advances   
towards him. He's all yours!"  
  
Misao blushed as the women laughed, only to be interrupted by a snide remark.  
  
"So, this must be Shinomori-san's wife..."  
  
Yumi raised her eyebrows before turning around. "Well, well. Kaeda-san.   
What brings you here?"   
  
Misao immediately felt the hostlility between the woman named Kaeda and Yumi,  
along with their respective group of friends.  
  
"I simply came here to see if the rumors were true," She murmered as she   
eyed Misao from head to toe. "Imagine my suprise when I found out it   
was, I simply can't believe that he would choose a child over me, And I've  
always believed that he had better taste than this..."  
  
"He does, that's why he never repsonded to you." Yumi interrupted sweetly.  
"Honestly Kaeda-san, what will he think when he finds out that you're   
harassing his wife?"  
  
Kaeda didn't reply, yet the anger clearly showed in her perfectly beautiful  
features. "So little girl tell me, how have you been keeping Shinomori-san  
company?"  
  
The whole time that this has been going on, Misao felt so unsure of herself,  
having to let Yumi deal with the situation. The momennt Kaeda turned her   
full attention back to her, Misao felt her heart pound faster, her fists  
clenched at the woman's tone. Suddenly, she remembered what Megumi told  
her not long ago. She smiled.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you never to find out..."  
  
Kaeda's eyes flashed with complete hatred, and unable to respond, she  
quickly turned away, followed by her friends.  
  
"Very, very, good!" Yumi exclaimed approvingly.   
  
"I would treasure this moment forever! Did you see her face?" Yanagi exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry Misao-san, you have nothing to worry about. Aoshi never paid any  
attention to that woman. You have completely nothing to be jealous of..."  
  
Misao's mouth dropped open. "J.. jealous? No!" As Misao continued to stutter,  
Yumi simply smiled.  
  
"As I've said, nothing to worry about!"  
  
Misao continued to blush. "I'm not..." but before Misao can finish,  
a loud scream filled the room, and Misao had barely time to look  
up to see a fist coming straight at her.  
  
*************  
  
"Do we all agree on this?"  
  
Before anyone can say anything, a scream echoed causing Shishio to  
grip the ends of the table. "Shimatta, my wife!" He roared in anger  
as he ran to the door and practically ripped it open. Aoshi followed  
closely behind, just in time to see Misao skidding across the floor.  
Yumi tried to run to help Misao, but was already surrounded by   
her husband's men.  
  
The assasin walked calmy to where Misao was and unsheated his katana.  
  
With a cry, Misao lashed her legs out and kicked the man's shin.  
Taking her chance, Misao stood up to run, only to be blocked by the  
same man.   
  
/What do I do? What do I do?/ Misao asked in panic as she walked  
backwards, away from the assasin. With a sneer, the man moved to strike,  
and before Misao could react, a flash of blue blurred her vision.  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
For a slight moment, Misao panicked. Aoshi didn't have his kodachi with him,  
but her worry soon dissapeared as she saw how easy it was for Aoshi to  
fight barehanded. Misao looked, transfixed at the scene before her,  
an odd memory trying to resurface as she watched Aoshi fight.   
  
/I've seen that style of fighting before... but where?/  
  
Aoshi stared at his opponent, his body alert for any attacks that might  
come from behind. Around them, the place was thrown into chaos. He could  
see Shishio from the corner of his eyes, engaged in a hand to hand combat as  
well. His opponent never stopped taunting him, sneering and shouting curses.  
Aoshi soon tired of the fight, and dropped his guard down, the assasin,   
thinking Aoshi was tiring, lunged, only to be surprised as Aoshi grabbed the katana  
out of his hands, and never saw the hilt coming straight to his face.  
  
Aoshi dropped the katana along with the man. Around him,  
things were getting subdued. He looked behind him to see Misao staring at him  
in shock. He could see a bruise beginning to form around her cheeks.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Misao nodded at Aoshi's question, her mind still trying to remember  
where she saw the style of fighting Aoshi used.   
  
Behind them, Shishio Makoto ran to where they was, and satisified that  
everything was fine, left to find where his wife was hidden.  
  
Misao stood up, her eyes widening as she remembered. "That was kempo, wasn't?"  
  
"Aa." Aoshi replied.  
  
/My granfather, that's it! I remember him doing kempo when he was still   
alive!/  
  
"Misao?"  
  
Misao looked at Aoshi in surprise "Huh?"  
  
"You'd better go back to our room. I'll meet you there with the medecine."  
Aoshi didn't wait for his wife to reply as he walked away.  
  
"Misao-chan!"  
  
Misao turned around, and saw a worried looking Soujiro walking  
towards her. "Sou-chan?"  
  
"Are you alright? where's Shinomori-san?"  
  
"I... I don't know... He said to meet me back at our room,"  
  
Soujiro nodded and examined her face. "You need to put  
something on that,"  
  
"Aoshi said he'll get some medecines..."  
  
"Good, I'll walk to your room then."  
  
Misao smiled as she nodded. "Ne Sou-chan, how come you never wrote?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"How come you never wrote me when you left," Misao asked again  
as they continued to walk. "Have you been with Makoto-san all those times?"  
  
"Hai... gomen ne, Misao. But I've been busy."  
  
Misao scowled a little. "To even write to your best friend?"  
  
"Your my only friend, Misao." Soujiro replied softly  
as he faced her. "Are you really alright?"  
  
"Yes... I feel a bit numb..."  
  
"That's not what I meant. I mean, are you...  
I mean, how long have you been married?"  
  
Misao looked at Soujiro, surprised at his sudden seriousness.  
  
"Soujiro, I'm *fine*" She replied with a laugh. "Why so worried?  
You know how tough I am!"  
  
"I just want to make sure you know what you've been thrown  
into,"  
  
"Thank you for accompanying my wife, Seta-san." Aoshi called out smoothly,  
not giving Misao a chance to reply.   
  
Soujiro bowed to Aoshi before turning back to Misao. "Take care of  
yourself, Misao-san. Good night..." With that he walked away, not  
waiting for Misao to say anything else.  
  
*****  
  
Moments later Misao winced as Aoshi applied the ointment to her face.   
He loosely held her face in his hands as he continued to  
treat the bruise. "That should do." He finally said  
as he moved away.  
  
"Arigato." She said as she resisted the urge to touch the bruise.  
When Aoshi moved towards the door, she suddenly spoke out. "Wait!"  
  
"Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Ummm, no. I just wanted to give you this," She replied  
as she got of the chair and took something out of the drawer.  
  
Aoshi just looked at her with a blank expression.  
  
"I got this, for you." She explained, as she started blushing  
furiously while avoiding his gaze. "I suppose you can call it  
a thank you gift..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the stallion, and now I guess... for saving my life."  
  
Aoshi turned away. "It 's only my duty as your husband."  
  
His reply stung Misao. She smiled bravely as she moved  
towards him. "Oh yeah, anyway, this is for you."  
She said as she extended her hands, giving him the box.  
  
Aoshi didn't turn around. "Just leave it at the table.  
I'll look at it after I meet with Makoto. Get some sleep."  
With that, he walked away.  
  
Misao blinked, feeling unexpected tears prickling her eyes.  
She brushed it away before placing the box on the table and climbing  
on the bed. "He could atleast have opened it." She muttered  
before pulling the covers to her chin and closing her eyes.  
  
In the basement, Aoshi met Makoto by the door who   
opened it for him. "How is she?"  
  
"She's fine." Aoshi replied. "Did he say anything yet?"  
  
Makoto shook his head. "Iie, he won't speak.  
  
The moment they enetered the room, Tanaka, the prisoner  
smirked as he eyed Aoshi.  
  
"Finally, the Okashira of the Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu.   
Can't even protect his own little wife," He spat out.  
"Some Okashira."  
  
Aoshi ignored the insult, his mood unreadable. "Who sent you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Tanaka answered, then smirked again.  
"Someone who will make your life a living hell."  
  
"Give me a name."  
  
Tanaka looked at him mockingly. "You? the great Okashira  
asking a prisoner? I would've expected that you would  
know by now. Guess you're not as good as I heard you to be,"  
  
Aoshi continued to stare at the man, his cold blue eyes calculating,  
searching for a weakness. "Perhaps, but then... times have changed,  
has it not Yamada-san?"  
  
Tanaka paled. "How... who told you that?" He asked nervously.  
He made it a point to erase his past, and yet...  
  
"Nobody. As you mentioned, I am the Okashira of the Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu."  
He replied, almsot mirroring the mockness of Yamada's earlier tone.  
"Yamada-san, you used to own a big property in the north, right?"  
  
"What do you mean USED to?"  
  
Aoshi didn't answer his question. "And you were the one responsible  
for killing a few people while using the seal of the Oniwabanshuu..."  
  
"Hah! they were easy. Your wife's parents were the easiest. I could've  
killed her then if she was there."  
  
Makoto smirked at the man's arrogance. He'll let Shinomori  
take the lead. His turn will come.  
  
"I nearly finished the job tonight too,"  
  
"But you didn't." Aoshi interrupted. "You seem to know  
a fair bit of Oniwabanshuu practice, Yamada-san. Tell me,  
do you know what is the punishment for people who  
use the seals wrongly and for attacking the Okashira's wife?"  
  
The man smirked. "Don't play games with me, there's nothing,"  
He retorded. "Kamaki-san..." Yamada paled as the words stumbled  
out.  
  
Aoshi looked away. "You're right. And since we don't seem to have  
any more use of you, Makoto?"  
  
"Yes, Shinomori?"  
  
"Do as you will," he said as he walked out of the room. Makoto  
stepped out of the shadows with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
Aoshi didn't look back, but he was still near enough to hear Makoto's  
words to the man.  
  
"Tell me, Yamada-san. Do you believe in hell?"  
  
*****  
  
Aoshi walked back to their room, content with the information gathered.  
He opened the door quietly and could see Misao sleeping, his attention  
slipping to the box on the top of the table. He walked towards it and took  
the lid off.   
  
His eyes was not prepared for the item in the box. Curiosity got the better  
of him as he took the material out of the box and held it up for inspection.  
  
*Nani?*  
  
Observing the material, he recognised it as another western apparel,  
The light yellow colour didn't really suit his taste, but as he fingered  
the material, it would obviously be helpful in the cold weather, and  
it would seem to be big enough to cover his kodachi.  
  
He looked back at Misao who was almost at the edge of bed, and   
a little movement from her could cause her to fall. He placed the  
trenchcoat back at the table before moving to Misao's side and gently  
moving her to the middle of the bed. Satisfied that she was in no danger  
of falling, Aoshi picked up the trenchcoat and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Enemies

  
  
Aoshi took a deep breath, and took his kodachi  
out of its saya. Moving gracefully, he performed his kata   
which he learned so many years ago from his grandfather,   
His concentration broken slightly as he remembered his   
conversation with Okina before leaving Kyoto.  
  
/I told him that Misao would be safe.../  
  
He stopped in the middle of his kata as the thought burned  
inside his head. /She was supposed to be safe with me..../  
  
"Shinomori-san?"  
  
Aoshi stopped, and saw Soujiro walking towards him with  
a letter. "Shishio-san asked me to give this to you," With  
a polite bow, the younger man handed him the letter  
and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Soujiro stopped, and turned to face Aoshi. "Yes, Shinomori-san?"  
  
There was something about him that Aoshi didn't trust. Despite  
the innocent expression, and what seemed to be an ever present  
smile... "How do you know Misao?"  
  
Soujiro blinked. "I knew her back from Nagano. She was a friend  
of mine, I left months before... her parents died."  
  
"Were you engaged?"   
  
Aoshi's question took Soujiro by surprise. /What do I tell  
him, the truth? Our parents have discussed it, but Misao  
and I knew that we were just friends, and nothing more.../  
  
Soujiro stared at Aoshi's impassive face. /He's waiting  
for an answer./  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"Would it matter?"  
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "You're not answering my question. Were  
you engaged to Misao?"  
  
Giving Aoshi one of his smiles, he finally gave an answer. "No."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"If you knew the answer, why did you even ask, Shinomori-san?"  
  
Aoshi picked up his saya and sheated the kodachi back in place.  
"I wanted to hear it from you."  
  
"Why didn't you ask her?" Not receiving an answer, Soujiro  
continued. "I said 'No' because our parents never formalised the   
engagement. They talked about it because they saw how close we were.   
But we were just friends, nothing more."  
  
Aoshi looked at Soujiro, trying to find something in his expression  
that would show any signs of insincerity, he found none.   
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's still sleeping. We leave for Kyoto after lunch. If you want to   
speak to her, do it before then. I don't want any delays in our  
journey." With that, Aoshi left Soujiro in the garden and  
went straight to his room.   
  
****  
  
Misao winced as she opened her eyes. /How long have I been asleep?/  
Her hand went up to her face, and gingerly touched the bruise.   
  
/Ouch./  
  
Standing up, Misao's gaze fell upon the closed box. /He probably  
even forgot about it. Baka.../ She walked to the closet to change  
her clothes when the sound of the door opening made her turn around.  
  
"You... you're wearing it!"  
  
Aoshi stepped inside, oblivious to the look of suprise on Misao's face.  
  
"That is what this was for."   
  
Misao blinked at his statement.  
  
"To wear," Aoshi added.  
  
"Oh! of course! I mean, I didn't think you'd like it, or anything."  
  
"Then why did you buy it?"  
  
Misao blushed as she avoided his eyes. "I thought you might need  
it. I mean, you go out a lot... and it would be good for the  
winter season."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Misao's face brightened as the blush dissapeared behind her smile.  
"You're welcome, Aoshi."  
  
"Get dressed. We'll have lunch before we leave. I want to get  
back to Kyoto as soon as possible.  
  
"Hai."  
  
**********  
  
On that same day in Kyoto, Himura Kenshin found himself eating with the boy   
who called himself Kamiya Yahiko and a lady doctor named Takani Megumi,   
who tended Kaoru's injury. The doctor also took it upon herself to offer   
lodging for the cousins, as well as a bed for the night for him. He knew   
he should have left when he had the chance, but was detained by Yahiko   
who was adamant that he should stay, so Kaoru can thank him herself.  
  
Yahiko, on the other hand had another reason for asking Kenshin to stay. He   
knew the Morimata and his rats would come back looking for him, and Kaoru.   
Hopefuly, he can delay Kenshin long enough to help him fight the Yakuza.   
Before, Kaoru risked her life by saving him, and taking him away from the   
Yakuza. Now was the time to return that favour.  
  
*****  
  
Aoshi read Okina's letter again.  
  
/The man spotted is the Hitokiri Battousai. He is staying  
with Misao's doctor cousin, as well as the woman Misao  
be-friended. The local Yakuza have been working with another  
gang from Tokyo who burned Kamiya-san's dojo.../  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
He turned around and looked at Misao, wearing a plain blue  
kimono. "You missed lunch."  
  
"I wasn't hungry."  
  
Misao just smiled at him as she walked closer. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"In a few minutes. Eiji is already preparing the carriage. Have  
you spoken to Seta-san?"  
  
"Hai. This time, he promised to write to me." Misao's eyes twinkled.  
"Now that I know where to find him, I'll make sure he doesn't  
forget to write!"  
  
Aoshi just nodded, and didn't say anything else.   
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Misao shrugged. "You seem... a bit pre-occupied. That's all."  
  
"I just need to be back to Kyoto."  
  
"Oniwabanshuu matters?"  
  
Aoshi turned his head and stared at Misao. Misao blushed as she  
returned Aoshi's gaze.  
  
"Gomen nasai..."  
  
"You have nothing to apologise for." Aoshi replied, noticing the  
blush on Misao's cheeks. "Where were you during the Bakumatsu?"  
  
Misao blinked at Aoshi's question. "The Bakumatsu?" Her husband  
nodded. "I'm not sure... I don't remember much about that time.  
The only thing I remember is my grandfather taking us everywhere  
during that time. We stayed everywhere until it ended."  
  
"I see." Aoshi murmured. He saw no reason in telling Misao  
about the Clan Wars. But if the Battousai remained in  
Kyoto, Misao was bound to meet him. As his wife, he would  
absolutely forbid it. The man was responsible for the death  
of his men, but if the bastard was taking shelter with  
Misao's cousin...  
  
/Kawaii..../ Misao sighed as she stared at Aoshi. /Misao  
no baka! Get a grip! He wants to have a serious conversation  
with you!/ "What about you?"  
  
Aoshi turned back to Misao with a questioning gaze.  
  
Misao covered her face with her hands in shame,  
shaking her head in embarassment. /Baka! What do *you* think?!/   
"Never mind..." /Baka!/   
  
"Okashira! We're ready!"  
  
"Let's go, Misao."  
  
*****  
  
Misao gazed at the scenery before her, enjoying the sights Osaka  
had to give. While Misao continued to be content, Aoshi sat on  
his side of the carriage, his mind focused on only one thing.  
  
/Hitokiri Battousai. He has no reason to be in Kyoto. There is  
nothing for him in Kyoto. But if he's staying with Takani-san,  
then Misao is bound to meet him. He's no idiot. He'll realise  
that she's my wife the moment Takani-san introduces her./  
  
Aoshi took the letter from the pocket of his trenchcoat and read  
it again. /This is his mistake, returning to Kyoto. He will not  
leave the city alive. I will defeat him.../  
  
"Aoshi, daijobu?"  
  
Aoshi gazed at the concerned face of Misao. "Is everything okay in  
Kyoto? Jiya's fine, ne?"  
  
"He's fine. Are you planning to see your cousin?"  
  
Misao's face brightened. "Hai! I brought so much stuff for her  
and Kaoru-san, even Yahiko-chan!"  
  
"I see. Okina has informed me that Kamiya-san's dojo has been   
burned."  
  
"Nani? She didn't burn her own dojo trying to cook, did she?"  
Misao asked, half-joking, her mind trying to deny the seriousness  
of the situation. "How is she?"  
  
"Iie. It was burned deliberately by the Yakuza. She's staying  
with your cousin at the moment..."  
  
"Yakuza?"  
  
"That is what Okina has told me."  
  
Misao's face hardened in anger. /Bastards./   
  
"Until they have been caught, Kuro will go with you when  
you visit your cousin. I will not take any risk of another  
attack on Kamiya-san if you would be around her."  
  
"Hai..." Misao answered in a whisper, her fists clecnhed   
tightly, the brightness gone from her face, as the carriage   
travelled back to Kyoto.  
  
*****  
  
Yahiko looked at the sleeping form of Kaoru with worry. /Shouldn't  
she be awake by now?/  
  
"She's fine, Yahiko-kun." Megumi softly said as she knelt down beside  
him. "She already woke up last night. You were asleep. She didn't want to  
wake you..."  
  
Yahiko nodded. "C'mon you old hag, wake up..." Yahiko whispered. /You  
have to be okay.../  
  
"I heard that, brat."   
  
/Nani?/ Yahiko looked in suprise as Kaoru blinked, and opened her   
eyes. "Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru looked at Yahiko and smiled. "Ohayo, Yahiko!"  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Megumi asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm fine, thank-you... ummm.."  
  
"Takani Megumi. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself  
to you last night."  
  
Kaoru tried to sit up, but Megumi stopped her. "You shouldn't get  
up, you need more rest."  
  
"The dojo! what happened? I remember..."  
  
"It's burned to the ground. There's nothing left, Kaoru." Yahiko answered  
angrily. "The rat burned the dojo to the ground..."  
  
"Nani? There's nothing left?"  
  
Yahiko shook his head. "Nothing..." He replied bitterly, his hands  
clenched tightly. "Gomen ne, Kaoru..."  
  
Kaoru blinked. "Nani? what are you apologising for?"  
  
"If it wasn't for me... this never would have..."  
  
"Yahiko-chan," Kaoru said softly as she covered Yahiko's hand with her  
own. "Daijobu. It's not your fault. We'll get through this, ne?"  
  
Yahiko gave a small smile. "Arigato... oh wait, you have to meet the guy  
who saved your life!"  
  
"Saved my life?" Kaoru asked. /Wait... I remember a man in the dojo../  
Before she can continue her thought, Yahiko stood up and ran to the door.  
  
"Oh, by the way..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't call me 'chan'!, old hag!"  
  
Kaoru simply smirked. /I'll let that one pass.../ Her attention turned  
back to Megumi.   
  
"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Kamiya-san."  
  
"Thank you again. Where are we?"  
  
"In my clinic. You and your cousin can stay here until you recover."  
  
"There she is!" Yahiko cut in as he shoved an embarassed red-headed man  
inside the room.  
  
"Kaoru, this is Kenshin. He was the one that saved you!."  
  
Kaoru tried to sit up again, but was detained by Megumi. "To hell with  
formalities," The woman said with a smile. "You shouldn't get up."  
  
Kaoru smiled at Megumi before turning back to Kenshin. "Arigato."  
  
"It was nothing..."  
  
"Nothing? He rushed in the burning dojo and carried you out! Heh, good  
thing he didn't break his back carrying someone as heavy as you!"  
  
Kaoru's cheeks turned red as she gazed at Yahiko. "Yahiko..."  
  
"Anybody home?" A voice called out, cutting out whatever Kaoru was  
about to say.   
  
"Excuse me, I'll be back in a while." Megumi said as she stood up  
and walked out of the room.   
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin again and blushed. "Thank you...."  
  
Kenshin just smiled and nodded his head. "What happened?"  
To his suprise, both Yahiko and Kaoru looked at eachother  
before answering.  
  
"It was just some bastards making trouble..." Yahiko   
replied not looking at Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin just nodded his head, knowing that there was more to  
their story than they let on. He has stayed in Kyoto long enough.  
For what it seemed like a million times already, he cursed himself  
for passing through Kyoto. But then, he needed to see the grave,  
*her* grave... and if he didn't pass through Kyoto, what would  
have happened to Yahiko and his *cousin*? He knew that their  
trouble was only just beginning. A part of him wanted to stay and help,  
the other calling him a fool. There was no question about it, Shinomori  
would have known that he had returned. While he knew that the Okashira  
was an honourable man and would not involve the innocents in their  
fight, there was no telling what shadows from his past would  
come to haunt him again. His thoughts were interrupted as Yahiko waved  
his hands infront of his eyes. "Oro?!"  
  
"Geez, what happened to you?"  
  
"Gomen! I just remembered something. Was there something that you need?"  
  
Yahiko shrugged. "Nothing, I was just asking how long were  
you planning to stay in Kyoto?"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "I'm not sure..."  
  
Before he can continue, Megumi walked in. "The police are here,  
they want to ask you what happened. Do you want to talk to them now?"  
  
Yahiko snorted. /As if they could do anything, as if they *would*/  
  
"I guess," Kaoru answered. "There's no point delaying it..."  
  
Megumi nodded her head as she walked out to let the police in.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, back in Osaka, a man stared at a letter, contemplating  
the information he was given."So, Shinomori is on his way back to Kyoto,   
how intersting." He murmured as he read the piece of information  
again. "No matter, it will change nothing. I will get my revenge..."   
  
"Sumimasen..."  
  
"What is it?" The man asked, irritated that his thoughts of revenge  
was cut short.  
  
"Yamada has been... spotted." The servant replied. "He is now staying  
at the local jail... shall we get him out?"  
  
The man shrugged. "No... no need. His job is finished."  
  
The servant bowed. "As you wish, Kanryu-sama."  
  
Takeda Kanryu dismissed his servant away, and a sinister smile  
soon found their way in his lips again. "Not so long now,  
Shinomori. Not so long now...."   
  
  
Sagara Sanosuke closed his luggage and took one last look at their room.  
/Tae, gomen nasai.../  
  
"Sano-san?"  
  
"Tsubame-chan, are you ready?" Sanosuke asked as he turned around to  
face his sister-in-law.   
  
Tsubame gave a small smile as she nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never apologised to you."  
  
"It's not your fault, Sano-san." Tsubame answered softly as she walked  
closer to him. "It's not."  
  
Sano just nodded as he picked his luggage. "So, ready to go?"  
He asked again, supressing the guilt and sadness away.  
  
"Hai, I'm ready." She replied, giving him a reassuring smile.  
"I'm ready to move to Kyoto."  
  
*****  
  
Yahiko looked at Kaoru with worry. "Are you sure, Kaoru?"  
  
"Hai." The older girl replied softly. "I was shown the documents  
this morning. The land never belonged to me."  
  
Yahiko didn't know what to say. First, she left her dojo in Tokyo  
to save his life. After hearing that her uncle gave her his dojo  
here in Kyoto, they decided to make their new life here. Then, her  
dojo was burned by Moritaka, and she almost died. Now, this...  
Kaoru was in trouble, and it was all because of him. All because of him.  
  
"Yahiko."  
  
Kaoru's commanding voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "It's not  
your fault, Yahiko-chan."  
  
Yahiko didn't reply.   
  
"We'll make this work, Yahiko. We'll find a way." Kaoru whispered to the  
boy as she walked to him. "We'll make this work, ne?"  
  
"Why are you doing this for me? I was just some brat thief you  
caught in your dojo."  
  
"Hai, you were. Now, you're my cousin." She replied firmly, putting  
a reassuring hand on his. "You're my family now, Yahiko. And don't even  
think about running away because I'm going to come after you. We're  
not going to let Moritaka win. Got it?"  
  
  
Yahiko just stared at Kaoru. "You.. you mean it?"  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Hai, I do. Although maybe I should've said that you  
were my brother, because I see you as one."  
  
Yahiko smiled as he hugged Kaoru impulsively, "Arigato, Kaoru.   
Although I'm not suprised you didn't think of that, you  
have noodles for brains!" He said as he quickly stepped away  
from Kaoru to poke his tounge out.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
Yahiko just laughed as he ran away from the totally shocked girl.  
  
"I'll get you next time, brat!"  
  
Himura Kenshin allowed a small smile to form in his lips as he heard   
the conversation between the two. His mind already made up, he quietly  
walked away.  
  
****  
  
"You can't possibly be serious!"  
  
Aoshi looked at Okina at his outburst. "I am."  
  
"Aoshi. This is the Meiji era. This is not a time of war..."  
  
"He killed my men."  
  
The old man nodded. "That he did, but remember Aoshi, So did you.  
Hannya and the others were casualties of war! The Battousai did not  
seek them out, he killed them in battle. You as the Okashira should  
know that first hand. Even the best warriors can be killed."  
  
Aoshi did not reply as he took something from the cabinet.  
  
"Aoshi..."  
  
"My mind is already made up. The Battousai will die." With that, Aoshi  
walked away and left Okina alone in the hidden room. Okina sighed as he   
approached the altar at the other side of the room.   
  
"My old friends, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
****  
  
Misao looked at Kaoru in shock. "What do you mean it never belonged  
to you?"  
  
Megumi walked in, and served tea as Kaoru told the past events to Misao.   
  
"That can't be right!"  
  
"Even then, what can I do?" Kaoru asked, staring at the cup of tea   
in her hands.  
  
"Aoshi!"  
  
Megumi and Kaoru looked at Misao in wonder. "Nani?"  
  
"Aoshi, I'm sure he can help!" Misao said as she clapped her hands,   
obviously assured of her plans. "I know he can!"  
  
"Your husband? what can he possibly do to help Kaoru?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I don't know... but I'm sure he will!" she replied and became  
confused at the expression on her cousin's face. /Why is she looking  
at me like that?/  
  
Megumi didn't know if she should laugh. The idea of Shinomori helping  
was a joke. /As if he would.../ Trying to contain a smirk, she smiled  
at Misao. "Shouldn't you be resting? You just barely arrived from Osaka  
and now you're here. What would your husband say?"  
  
"Nani?" Misao asked after sipping her tea. "What would he say?"  
  
Her cousin looked back on her, the bruise nearly gone. Still, Megumi  
fumed. /That bastard. If her injury was any more serious, I would've killed  
him./ Reaching out, she gingerly touched the bruise.  
  
"Megumi-san... it's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."   
  
"You should never had the bruise anyway." Megumi said as she drew her hand away.  
"Do you still have an ointment for that?"  
  
Misao nodded with a smile. "Hai. Aoshi gave it to me."  
  
Megumi grinned. "And what else did he give you, hmmm?"  
  
Kaoru turned red at Megumi's question while Misao just blinked and stared  
at her, until she realised the implication in her cousin's question.  
"Ecchi!"  
  
Megumi laughed out loud. "Me? You're the one with all those ideas in your  
head, itachi-chan!"  
  
"Itachi?" Kaoru asked as she looked at Megumi.  
  
"Hai. Doesn't she look like a kawaii little weasel?"  
  
"NANI?"   
  
Kaoru laughed as Misao and Megumi started bickering, the three not noticing  
the figure that walked in.  
  
"Misao."  
  
At his voice, the three women looked at Aoshi, who was standing near the  
doorway. Megumi stood up and looked at Aoshi. "Well, glad to see that you   
actually managed *not* to wreck my door."  
  
Aoshi chose not to reply as his attention stayed with Misao. "We need to go."  
  
Misao nodded as she stood up along with Kaoru. "I'll talk to him, ne?" She   
whispered to her friend. Kaoru looked like she was about to protest when  
Misao just shook her head firmly. "I'll just ask." She whispered as she walked  
to Megumi gave her cousin a hug. "Ja ne, minna!"  
  
Aoshi waited for his wife, and tensed as he felt a familliar ki.   
One he has not felt for a decade, but one that he knew all too well.  
  
Just outside, Himura Kenshin entered the clinic, and his eyes grew slightly   
wide at the ki that he felt. /Shinomori Aoshi./ The once calm violet eyes gave away  
to a golden hue as he watched Aoshi walk out of the clinic with a young  
girl following, braid swinging as she walked. Megumi and Kaoru followed,  
while Kaoru gave him a smile, Megumi's eyes remained narrowed as she watched  
the Okashira walk away.   
  
Aoshi locked gaze with the Hitokiri Battousai. Or rather, a man   
trying to supress the killer inside of him. His stride became slower  
and matched with Misao, his posture changing as he shielded her  
with his body, a move completly missed by the women, but a gesture  
that was clearly seen by Kenshin.   
  
Misao felt herself blush as Aoshi took her hand and walked by the  
red headed man. She felt their slight change of pace, her instinct  
whispering words of warning as they walked nearer to the man, but the  
feel of his hands made everything a haze to Misao was they walked away.  
  
Kenshin just stood as Aoshi passed a piece of paper into his fingers.  
His eyes narrowed as he clutched the note, the exchange unseen by the  
others.  
  
"What was that? It's as if they didn't see each other!" Kaoru whispered.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and allowed the rurouni back in place.  
With a smile he walked to where the two women are.  
  
Kaoru was about to ask Kenshin about the incident, but there was something  
in his eyes that stopped her. "Daijobu?"   
  
"I'm fine. I just visited an old friend." Kenshin replied.   
  
Megumi looked at the two with interest. *I smell something here...* With  
a smile, she invited the two inside her clinic. *This is going to be very  
interesting.*   
  
  
Misao continued to walk along with Aoshi, her heart hammering. He was still  
holding her hand, and she didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he let go.  
  
Aoshi felt stragely empty as he looked down at his wife, who seemed to be  
preoccupied with something. "Is there anything wrong, Misao?"  
  
Misao looked at him and blushed slightly. "Nothing... but..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering, if you could help Kaoru-san with something."  
  
Aoshi nodded. "How much does she need?"  
  
Misao looked at him again. "No, nothing like that... it's just she was told  
that the land never belonged to her. The whole property was given to her by  
her uncle. But after the accident, a man from government told her that it  
doesn't belong to her."  
  
Aoshi remained silent. /This is nothing new, taking advantage of people's  
misfortune./ "I'll see what I can find."  
  
"Honto?" Misao's face beamed at his reply. "Arigato, Aoshi."   
  
Aoshi turned away as they continued to walk home, each content with the silence.  



	9. Face Off

  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Note: It's me! It's me! remember me? ^_^  
  
Just to remind you, people! This is an alternate universe  
fanfic. What happened in the series, does not necessarily happen   
here to that extent, especially the origin of Kenshin's first scar.  
The previous chapters can be found at fanfiction.net. Look  
under Joy Blue at the Author search or just go to the Kenshin  
page.  
  
There would be more explanations at the end of this  
chapter.  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
******  
Let the Reason be Love ch 9  
****  
  
  
  
Sanosuke walked out of the train and tried to walk straight.  
  
"Sano-san? Are you alright? Are you going to   
vomit again?"  
  
He turned to see Tsubame looking at him in concern,  
before shaking his head. "I'm fine..."  
  
Tsubame nodded, but still kept her distance. The first   
time she saw her brother-in-law look like that, he threw  
up at the man next to them. Much as she loved him, she wasn't   
going to get herself vommited on.  
  
Sano took a deep breath as he looked around, he motioned  
for Tsubame to go as they headed outside the train station.  
"He said that he'll meet us outside. There he is, Oi!  
Katsu! over here!"  
  
Tsukioka Katsuhira waved as he walked towards his friend.  
"Tsubame-chan, you've grown up!"  
  
Tsubame gave a shy smile as Katsu picked up one of their  
luggages. "The house I got for you is right next to mine.  
It's not big, but it's enough. The rent's pretty cheap, too."  
  
"Arigato, Katsu."   
  
He grinned at his friend as they continued walking. "Don't  
mention it..."  
  
Sano and Katsu continued to talk, both carrying the heavy  
luggages. /Two luggages. One for me, and one of Sano-san./  
They could only bring what they needed the most, and  
Sanosuke refused to use the money that they got from selling the   
restaurant and everything else. He told her that all of that belonged   
to her. So she can study in a good school when they got to Kyoto. She   
was glad that her brother-in-law was smiling now. Really smiling.  
When her sisters died, Sano looked as if he died too, as much  
as he was trying to be strong for her. She felt a slight anger  
as she remembered the police. Blaming him...  
  
"Watch out!"   
  
Tsubame snapped out of her thoughts, just in time to collide  
with *something* that sent her sprawling on the street.  
  
Yahiko cursed as he lost his balance, the vegetables spilling   
from the bag. It took him a second to realise that he was lying   
on top of something. On top of a girl...  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
Yahiko didn't get a chance to finish as he was yanked off  
the girl.   
  
"What do you think you're doing, yarou?" Yahiko blinked at the  
angry man standing before him, a red bandana on his head, and   
back to the girl who was being helped by another man.  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"Sano, leave the kid alone..."  
  
Yahiko's eyes twitched. /I'm not a kid!/  
  
Katsu picked up the vegetables and placed it in the bag  
before handing it back to the boy. "Here, just be careful  
next time, ne?"  
  
"I'm really sorry, miss." Yahiko apologised as he bowed.  
Tsubame blushed as she hid behind Katsu. Katsu grinned  
and was about to make a comment when Sano spoke.  
  
"Come on, Katsu. Let's go." Sano glared at the boy  
who glared back, but blushed when Tsubame passed by.  
  
"Looks like you got that young man's attention, Tsubame-chan!"  
  
Tsubame blushed even harder. "Katsu-san!"  
  
Sano elbowed his friend. "Oi, don't pollute the girl with your  
ideas..."  
  
Katsu smirked as they continued walking, the two old friends   
arguing about anything and everything they could think of  
until Katsu stopped. He took out a key and opened the door,  
both men letting Tsubame in first. She looked around, there  
was a table with two chairs, the kitchen was small, and two  
small bedrooms. She noticed that there were already curtains  
and cuttlery.   
  
"I just thought that it would be easier if I got you a few  
things, it's not much, but you've got everything you need."  
  
"Arigato, Katsu-san."   
  
Katsu smiled at the girl. "Not a problem, Tsubame-chan. You two  
should rest. I'm taking the two of you out to dinner at the   
Aoiya. It's a restaurant not far from here. Good food, and afordable."  
  
Sano nodded his head as he took the key from Katsu. The two friends  
shook hands, the way they did as comrdes during the war. "Thank you,  
Katsu."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
****  
  
Yahiko walked in their temporary residence, his  
mind still on that girl. He walked in the kitchen  
and watched Kaoru looking at something on the  
table. She looked up and smiled. "Did you get  
everything?"  
  
"Hai. What are you looking at?"  
  
Kaoru handed him a note. "It's from Misao. She said that  
she'll meet me here before lunch.  
  
Yahiko sighed in relief. "You mean you're not cooking?"  
  
Kaoru scowled at Yahiko. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she looked   
at the back of his shirt.  
  
"Why is that ripped? Did you get into a fight?"  
  
"Nani?" Yahiko struggled to look behind him, and saw  
the small rip. "That baka!"  
  
"Who? Who did that to you?"  
  
"I dunno. Some idiot in the street, I had a little  
accident and tripped on some girl..."  
  
Kaoru gave a smile. "What girl?"  
  
"This girl... I don't know! I didn't really stay and ask!"  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
Yahiko blushed. "I am not!"  
  
"You are now!"  
  
Yahiko snorted. "You mean like the way you blush around  
Kenshin?"  
  
Kaoru eyes widened in shock. "Nani?"  
  
"You heard me, old hag!"  
  
"YAHIKO!"  
  
Outside, Kenshin smiled as he heard the bantering between the  
'cousins' He walked inside the house and was about to proceed  
to the kitchen to see how he can help when someone knocked on   
the door.  
  
Kenshin opened the door and looked in suprise as he recalled the   
girl with Aoshi last night. She seemed to remember him as well, a   
look of recognition flashing across her features.   
  
"Konnichiwa! Is Megumi-san and Kaoru-san inside?"  
  
"Megumi-dono went to visit a patient, but Kaoru-dono  
is inside with Yahiko."  
  
Misao smiled. "Oh, my name is Shinomori Misao.  
Dozo Yorishiku." Misao bowed, her braid swinging across  
her shoulders.  
  
Kenshin nearly fell on the floor. /Shinomori Misao? Aoshi's  
wife?/ Kenshin retained his composure as he returned the bow   
"I'm pleased to meet you as well, Misao-dono..."  
  
"Who is it?" Kaoru walked out of the kitchen, and smiled as she   
saw Misao. "Misao-chan! Have you met Himura-san?"  
  
"Not yet!"  
  
"Misao-chan, this is Himura Kenshin. He helped us when  
my dojo burned down."  
  
"He's your hero!"  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Misao-chan!"  
  
Misao grinned as she looked at Kenshin. "Are you going to  
be staying with my cousin as well?"  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
"Megumi-san is her cousin. That's why she decided to stay here in  
Kyoto, because of her." Kaoru explained.   
  
"Are you ready? Aoshi's going to pass by soon. He said he's got  
something he wants to show you."  
  
As the two girls spoke, Kenshin gripped his hands as he remembered  
the note Aoshi gave him, a challenge. To finish the fight that they  
started ten years ago. He knew exactly why Aoshi wanted his blood.  
/I don't have to answer his challenge. Despite all this, he's an  
honourable man. He would not dare to involve the people here..."  
  
"HIMURA-SAN!"  
  
"Oro?"   
  
Misao laughed as Kenshin snapped out of his trance. He gave a sheepish  
smile as Misao lightly teased him. /She's his wife?/  
  
Knowing that Aoshi would be there soon, he excused himself as he went   
inside the kitchen to help Yahiko. There would be no point facing  
him with the girls around.   
  
As soon as he was inside, Aoshi's carriage stopped in front of the  
clinic, and the two girls walked towards it. Aoshi stepped down  
as he greeted Misao and Kaoru.   
  
/He's wearing the trenchcoat!/ Misao smiled as she greeted him.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Aoshi."   
  
Aoshi nodded as he helped both girls inside the carriage. He ordered  
Eiji to drive, and the three sat in silence. Kaoru looked at Misao who  
shrugged as she looked at her husband. Kaoru smiled as she saw the blush   
that graced Misao's cheek.   
  
Misao looked at Kaoru who was smiling at her. She stuck out  
her tounge playfuly as Kaoru elbowed her lightly. Misao elbowed  
her back, and soon enough, the two started giggling.  
  
Aoshi looked up to see the two girls elbowing each other  
and giggling. He cleared his throat as he took something out  
of his trenchcoat. The two girls turned red in embarssment  
as they faced him.  
  
"I have spoken with a few people regarding your problem,   
Kamiya-san."  
  
Kaoru looked at Aoshi as he unfolded the papers and handed it  
over to her. "It would seem that the dojo you stayed at did  
not belong to your uncle."  
  
"Nani?" Misao asked in shock as Kaoru read the papers.   
  
"But... I have documents as well, I was assured that it was  
my uncle's property."  
  
The carriage halted to a stop as he handed out another document.  
"I'm sorry, but it was forged. It never belonged to you."  
  
Kaoru looked at Aoshi in shock, too many things were running  
through her head. "I... I don't understand."  
  
"That piece of land belonged to a man named Kashaku Omi. It was altered  
to make it look like your uncle owned it..."  
  
"My uncle would never do something like that!" Kaoru snapped at Aoshi,  
anger building at the information he was giving.  
  
/This is his idea of *help*?/ Misao looked at Aoshi in shock. He raised  
his hand to silence Kaoru.  
  
"I did not say your uncle was behind it. I'm sorry if it seemed that way.  
I'm only telling you what I have learnt."  
  
"So you're saying that her uncle never owned that dojo? What will happen  
to Kaoru-san and Yahiko-chan?"  
  
Aoshi turned to his wife at her outburst. "What I said was that   
particluar property did not belong to him. I never said he did   
not own any property here in Kyoto."  
  
"Nani?" Both girls asked in confusion as he opened the door and stepped  
out and gestured for the girls to follow. The two of them looked at each  
other before stepping down.  
  
"This, is what belongs to you." Aoshi said as he faced a big gate. He walked  
ahead of them and opened it.   
  
Both girls stared in shock as they followed Aoshi inside. Kaoru looked  
around, there was a pond, a garden, a dojo that was bigger than the  
one before, and a bigger, neater house.  
  
"Kashaku Omi wanted to buy this property from your uncle, but  
he refused. When he died, Kashaku took advantage of the situation  
and forged the documents. This, is what your uncle left you."  
  
"I... I don't know what to say," Kaoru looked around her again.  
"This place, it's beautiful! Arigato, Shinomori-san!"  
  
Misao laughed as she saw Kaoru's eyes. "Don't cry, Kaoru-san!  
You've still got a home, after all!"   
  
Kaoru laughed as she hugged Misao. "Thank you, Misao."  
  
"Daijobu!"  
  
Aoshi handed a set of documents to Kaoru. "This is the documents  
proving that you are the real owner."  
  
Kaoru accepted the documents gratefuly. "But wait, what about that man?"  
  
"Kashaku? Don't worry about him."   
  
The three stood in silence as Kaoru read the documents, a smile on  
her face.   
  
"You already have everything you need inside. The dojo is already  
fully equiped. All you need is to move in." He said as he handed Kaoru  
a set of keys.   
  
"Arigato, Shinomori-san." Kaoru thanked him again as she bowed formally.  
  
Aoshi returned the gesture. "This place is nearer to the Aoiya than where   
you used to live before. It is also not far from Takani-san's clinic."  
  
Kaoru smiled as she nodded. "Yahiko will be so happy!"  
  
"That's right! We still need to tell him!"   
  
"Eiji will take you back. There's somewhere that I need  
to go to. I'll see you at the Aoiya, Misao."  
  
Aoshi walked away, after being thanked by Kaoru again,   
only to stop as he heard Misao's voice. She smiled as  
she walked closer.  
  
"Thank You, Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi nodded. "Eiji will take you straight home after dropping  
Kamiya-san."  
  
Misao nodded back, the smile never leaving her face. She  
turned around and skipped back to where Kaoru was, her braid  
swinging behind her. Aoshi watched the two get inside the carriage  
before walking away.  
  
/Tonight, Battousai... you die./  
******  
  
Katsu and Sano walked to the Aoiya, Tsubame walking ahead  
of them so both men can make sure the girl was safe.   
  
"It's that restaurant, Tsubame-chan!" Katsu called out.  
Tsubame stopped and waited for them before walking inside  
together.  
  
"Katsu-san! I see you've brought some friend with you!"  
  
Katsu turned and smiled at the waitress. "Okon-san, this  
is my friend Sanosuke, and his sister-in-law, Tsubame."  
  
Okon bowed before them before leading them to a table.  
"Table for three? Or will anyone be following?"  
  
"Just three."  
  
Okon showed them to a table near the corner and prepared  
to take their order. As they discussed tonight's special,  
Yahiko walked in looking for Misao.  
  
He scanned the crowded restaurant, and blushed when he saw  
the girl he bumped into, and scowled when he saw the other man.  
  
"Yahiko-kun, are you looking for Misao?"  
  
Yahiko turned his eyes away from that group and looked at Okina.  
"Hai. Is she here?"  
  
Okina nodded. "She's in the back though. Just go inside,"   
  
"Arigato Okina-san!"  
  
Okina smiled as the boy ran. He and the Kamiya girl have been frequent  
visitors of the Aoiya, and of Misao. Misao's cousin however, did everything  
she could to make sure it was Misao that visited her, and not the other  
way around. As much as he had truly grown fond of Misao, it was her cousin  
that needed to be watched carefuly. She was cunning, and if she ever does  
something to cross the Oniwabanshuu, she would have to be rid off.  
But Misao...   
  
"Bye, Okina!"  
  
Okina gave a small wave to the boy as he left the restaurant.  
He turned around and saw Misao looking at him with concern.  
"Jiya, have you seen Aoshi? I haven't seen him since this  
afternoon."  
  
/He's preparing to meet the Battousai./ "No, I haven't. He's  
got some business to attend to, if you know what I mean." He  
winked at the girl, hoping that it would be enough for her to  
assume that he was on Oniwabanshuu business than a fight.  
  
She smiled slightly. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Aa. I just wanted to see how busy the evening crowd is. You  
think we have enough people working?"  
  
Misao nodded confidently. "Yes, we do. We might need one or  
two, but everything still runs smoothly. Nobody's complaining!"  
  
"Good. Why don't you rest now, or are you waiting for   
Aoshi, hmmmm?"  
  
Misao blushed at Okina's teasing. "Jiya!"  
  
Okina laughed as he placed his arms around the girl and led  
her back to the kitchen. "Don't mind this silly old fool.  
Just go get some rest, ne?"  
  
Misao nodded as she removed her apron. "Aoshi's not going to  
be too late, is he?"  
  
/She's worried about him./ "No, no. I'm sure he'll be home soon."  
He replied, and was relieved as she left it at that and walked to the  
private quarters. He stroked his beard as he walked out to the gardens.  
/Aoshi, you idiot./ The last time Aoshi faced the Battousai, he just   
turned sixteen. The loss of his friends, his best men, affected Aoshi more   
than he thought. The night Aoshi returned, it was like a different  
man had came back. Koharu told him that the Battousai had gain the upper hand  
over their Okashira. That night was a disaster. The Clan Wars between the  
Oniwabanshuu and the Kagerogo ended that night. When the warring clans were  
caught in the middle of another battle between the Shinsengumi and the Ishin  
shishi. Who would've thought, that with all the brains, all the strategic   
planning from all four sides, they all screwed up that night. It would've  
been one of the most disasterous campaign for everyone involve. How the  
*hell* had they all been so wrong?  
  
It was a blood bath.   
  
And now, Aoshi was going to finish it tonight. Aoshi ordered him  
to stay out of the way, he had to respect his Okashira's order.  
But he also promised his grandfather that he would protect  
Aoshi. He gave his word, he swore an oath to protect Aoshi.  
And that, comes before anything else.   
  
******  
  
Aoshi waited in the shadows. The trenchcoat Misao gave him   
has proven useful in the cold weather. /Hannya, Hyotoko, Shikiju,  
Beshimi. Tonight, you will be avenged./  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
He walked out of the shadows and faced the Battousai. He looked  
at the cross scar and spoke. "It would seem that I was not the only  
one to have gotten close enough to almost kill you, Battousai."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "I am no longer the Battousai, Aoshi."  
  
"You still have many to answer for."  
  
"As have you, Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
Aoshi kept his eyes on his opponent as he took his trenchcoat  
and thre it to the ground. "Tonight, you will pay with your  
life."  
  
"I came here to talk, Aoshi. I have no reason to fight you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You would not dishonour the Oniwabanshuu by involving innocent  
people on what..."  
  
"Do not speak of the Oniwabanshuu creed! You have no right to speak  
of it." Aoshi spoke out harshly at Kenshin, who still remained   
standing, hands seemingly relaxed. A stance that would've fooled  
the most idiotic of fighters.   
  
"People die in wars, Aoshi. Innocent or not, they all end up as  
victims. I am not proclaming to be an innocent. I have killed many men,  
I followed the orders of my superiors. I know have sinned, and I am  
atoning for all the crimes I have committed."  
  
Aoshi took his kodachi out of the saya. "Enough."  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Listen to me, Aoshi. This is the Meiji Era.  
There is no place for blood on our swords any longer..."   
  
Aoshi ignored Kenshin as he attacked. With speed that only belonged to the  
Hitokiri Battousai, he drew his own sword to protect himself.   
  
"A reverse blade? That is not a weapon for a killer like you."  
  
"I am no longer a killer, Aoshi. I will not kill again, not even  
you."  
  
The two began to fight, and Kenshin had to admitt that Aoshi had improved the  
last time they faced, the only time they faced, yet it was enough for  
both of them to know each other's moves.   
  
"Aoshi! Enough of this. You have a wife..."  
  
"She is nothing to me." Aoshi replied as he started the Kaiten Kenbu.  
  
/She is nothing to me!/ Kenshin's eyes narrowed as Aoshi used the waterflow  
technique. The image of the laughing, kind girl floated in his mind.   
/A decoy./  
  
Aoshi struck, and Kenshin fell to the ground, only to stand again,  
virtually unharmed.   
  
"You forget Aoshi, you used this before. I never fall for the same  
technique twice," Kenshin told him as his sakaba fell into pieces.  
"You speak of innocents. You are the one that is using an innocent  
even in this time of peace."  
  
They began to cirlce, preparing for another attack. Aoshi ignored  
Kenshin's comment as he began to formulate an attack. Suddenly,  
both men froze. They were being watched. There was someone watching  
in the shadows, waiting...  
  
*****  
  
Okina sensed the intruders as well. He looked around, trying to pinpoint  
the location, his eyes grew wide as he saw a gleam behind the bushes. It was  
quite a distance from where Aoshi and Kenshin was, but that gleam...  
  
It struck him when he remembered where he saw something like  
that before. He had to reveal himself.  
  
"It's an ambush!"  
  
*****  
  
"It's an ambush!"  
  
As soon as Okina shouted the words, gunfire started. Aoshi was struck at the  
leg, and Kenshin barely dodged the bullets. Knowing the risk he was facing,  
he knocked Aoshi to the ground.  
  
"Stay down!"  
  
Aoshi gritted his teeth. He had no choice but to stay down. First, he was  
too slow to dodge the bullet, and now, he was saved by the Battousai.   
  
Sounds of arrows, as well as other various weapons started to fill the air  
as men in Oniwabanshuu uniform made their way to their Okashira, and threw  
themselves on top of him, and the Battousai as well, much to Aoshi's anger.  
/Okina.../  
  
Moments later, there was silence. "We have all of them, Okina. It's clear!"  
  
The Oniwabanshuu got off Kenshin and Aoshi as Okina ran to where they were.  
"You saved our Okashira's life, thank you."  
  
Okina bowed, and Kenshin looked in suspicion. Okina chuckled. "The Oniwabanshuu  
has no grudge against you,"  
  
"Okina!"  
  
Aoshi's sharp voice filled the air. "Please, go. We will take care   
of things here."  
  
Kenshin still looked in suspicion around him. With a flick of his wrist, the  
other onmitsu dissapeared. He gave a slight nod, and walked away.  
  
"You defied my order!"  
  
Okina turned to face Aoshi, blood seeping from his leg, but he was otherwise  
unharmed. "For good reasons. You would not listen to me."  
  
"I gave you an order."  
  
There was only a few times in his life that Aoshi showed emotion, and this  
was one of them. He was angry.  
  
"Yes, you did. As your adviser, I advised against this. But you would  
not listen to me."  
  
Aoshi glared as he started to walk away, only to be stopped by Okina.  
"Listen to me! You may be the Okashira, but I still have seniority over  
you! I gave you the title because I thought that you were ready, that   
you were fit, and that your father have prepared you enough to take  
over. I also gave a solemn oath to your grandfather that I will protect  
you, and that takes precedence over *any* order that you have given me."  
  
Aoshi still did not answer as he walked away.   
  
"Misao was looking for you."  
  
He still did not say anything as he walked away.  
  
/She is nothing to me.../  
  
****  
  
Misao rubbed her eyes and yawned. For one odd reason, she could  
not sleep that night. /Maybe it was something I ate./ She walked  
to the kitchen and nearly screamed as she bumped into something  
in the dark, if it wasn't for the hand that covered her mouth.  
  
"Misao."  
  
Misao nodded. /Aoshi... I thought Jiya said that he would'nt  
be long./ Aoshi released her and stepped back.   
  
"Are you hungry? I was going to get a drink of water. I could  
prepare you something, if you want." She said softly, not wanting  
to wake anyone up.  
  
"Iie." With that, he walked back to his own room. Misao just  
continued on, and drank her water before returning to her room.  
  
As she tried to sleep, she felt a cold patch on her legs. /I was careful  
not to wet myself with water... but what *is* that?/ She got up again,  
and lighted a candle to inspect her yukata, only to be shocked as she  
saw a light red patch... /blood? It's not my time of the month... the kitchen  
was clean, I didn't... Oh no, Aoshi!/  
  
She hastily walked out of her room and almost ran to Aoshi's room. She took  
a deep breath before knocking.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Misao opened the door and peeked inside. Aoshi had already removed whatever he  
was wearing, and was only wearing a yukata.   
  
"How did you get hurt?"   
  
Aoshi looked at Misao. His eyes travelled down to the red patch on her  
yukata and back to Misao. "It's nothing. If the stains don't dissapear,  
tell Omasu. She will buy you a new one."  
  
"It's not that!" Misao replied in a hushed tone. "Why are you  
bleeding? Did you get into a fight? What..."  
  
"It is none of your concern."  
  
Misao took a step back. "Gomen nasai, I was just... I was just  
worried."  
  
/Misao was looking for you./ Okina's voice echoed in his mind.   
"I'm sorry." Misao looked as if she was about to protest but  
he spoke first. "There is no excuse for my behaviour. Thank  
you for your concern, Misao, but I am fine."  
  
Misao just nodded. "Is there anything you need?"  
  
"No."  
  
Misao looked at Aoshi and gave a smile, praying that she was not  
blushing. "Goodnight, then."  
  
Aoshi watched his wife walk out of his room. As soon as she closed the  
door, he winced as he parted his yukata and gazed at the wound. He took  
his own medecine kit inside the drawer besides him, sat down and started  
to take the bullet out.  
  
****  
  
Misao went back to her room and covered her face with her hands.   
Her face was hot, but her hands were cold. Despite the blood  
on her yukata, Aoshi didn't look that injured. Despite the fact  
that they shared a room in Osaka, she still could not feel   
comfortable when she was alone with him. It was as if her heart  
was going to burst because it was beating to fast, or that she would  
turn red, and stammer...  
  
If she was supposed to be his wife, she's not doing a good job  
is she's going to be blushing and acting like a complete baka.   
She needed to get used to being with him. She blew out the candle and   
went back to her futon. How can she make herself be used to his presence   
without acting like, like she is now. /Maybe I can ask advice from  
Megumi-san,/ as soon as that thought crossed her mind, she decided   
against it. Megumi seemed to have a big dislike over her husband. She   
didn't know why, /Wait, Aoshi meditates every morning... he seems to like  
tea, I know! I can bring him tea every morning. I can practice being  
with him and pretend that I'm his wife...!/  
  
/You *are* his wife, baka!/ a voice inside her head whispered.  
  
/You know what I mean!/ She snapped back, and suddenly smiled.   
/I'm going to bring him tea.../ With that thought in her head,  
Misao fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
End ch 9  
  
Okay.... notes and babbles:  
  
1) In this alternate universe, Aoshi gives Kenshin the first scar.  
You know who gave the second one! The Clan Wars will be discussed  
here and there, and is a product of my imagination!   
  
2) Kaoru will eventually start calling Kenshin, as Kenshin...  
for now, it's Himura-san. And he will live with her and Yahiko...  
just wait for it! ^^  
  
3) The fight scene to crappy? That was the only thing I could  
think of. Fighting scenes always makes me go blank.  
  
Any questions? ask me! Again, previous chapters are in  
fanfiction.net Search Joy Blue for the author search, you  
can do a title search, or even better, go to the RK page.  
I don't think I have to tell you that!  
  
Ja!  
Joy   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Closer

DiScLaImEr: Ten chapters on, and they still don't belong to me.  
This fanfic is made out of pure stress/enjoyment... no  
profits are being made.   
  
Let the Reason be Love  
by Joy  
  
*****  
Let the Reason be Love  
chapter 10  
Closer  
****  
  
Misao carried the tea and made her way to the garden,  
Upon seeing Aoshi, she stood frozen as she watched Aoshi   
do a graceful kata. Her cheeks flamed as she saw his bare chest,   
various scars scattered across the front and back. His movements   
were smooth, and the blade in his hand gleamed in the early morning sun.  
Misao saw the muscles in his arms, and blushed even more.  
  
She knew what it felt to have been held in those arms. The night  
they danced in Osaka was still fresh in her mind. His face showed no  
emotion, and yet, there was something about him. Misao blinked,  
and shook those thoughts out of her head. She took a deep breath  
and walked closer to Aoshi.  
  
/Concentrate./  
  
The one word command filled Aoshi's head as he sensed his  
wife. He saw her walking towards him, with a tray. She stopped  
a few away, and knelt down as she waited for him underneath the tree.  
He finished his kata and faced Misao. She gave a nervous smile as he walked   
towards her. Taking the towel from the tree branch, he greeted his wife.  
  
"Ohayo, Misao."  
  
"Ohayo. Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
Aoshi nodded as his eyes traveled to the tray. Misao smiled as  
she gestured for him to seat. "I thought that you might like  
some tea."  
  
Aoshi nodded as he knelt in front of her, and Misao proceeded to begin.  
He waited patiently as she performed the ritual he was practically  
forced to learn when he was young. Aoshi accepted the tea from Misao, their  
fingers brushing slightly.  
  
"You are familiar with the steps."  
  
It was more of a statement than a question. "My grandfather taught me.  
He thought that it would do me good to sit still every now and then."  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes and drank the tea, as he enjoyed the morning   
silence. The soft breeze cooled his body. Misao kept still, grateful   
for the shade that the tree gave. They were under a haven of leaves,   
and despite the silence, everything was perfect, until something caught   
her eye. It was a spider, right on her lap.  
  
/Go away!/ Misao bit her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. /Ignore  
it, and it will go away.../ She repeated the chant until it started  
crawling upwards. She did the only thing she could.   
  
She screamed.  
  
Aoshi opened his eyes at her scream and saw as she flicked the   
spider away. She stood up and frantically looked at herself, making  
sure that there were no more spiders.  
  
/It must have fallen from the tree./ Aoshi thought as he stood  
up and walked to where Misao was to calm her down. "Misao."  
  
She looked at him, her body still shaking. "Hai?"  
  
He placed both hands on her shoulders and inspected her at the  
front, and at the back. "Daijobu. There are no more spiders."  
  
She nodded her head, the paleness of her skin was starting  
to disappear as she turned red with embarrassment.   
  
"What? What's going on?" Okina shouted as he ran outside,  
followed by Kuro and Shiro.  
  
"Nothing. Go back inside."  
  
Okina came to a halt at Aoshi's command. He looked around the area,  
and could only see Aoshi and Misao. He gave a nod as the three of them  
walked back.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Kuro whispered. Shiro shrugged, and Okina  
smirked as he remembered Misao's embarrassed expression.   
  
/I'm going to have to ask her about that.../  
  
Misao let out a shaky breath as Aoshi took his hands away. She looked  
down on the ground, not knowing what to say. /You just made a complete  
fool out of yourself./ She quickly looked up at him, and saw no expression  
on his face.   
  
"I'll just take the tray back inside,"  
  
"I'll do it." Aoshi said as he turned away from her. "Please tell  
Okina to meet me in my study. I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Hai." Her reply was so soft, he barely heard it.  
  
Aoshi watched her walking away before calling her again. She  
turned back to look at him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Thank you for the tea. I appreciated it."   
  
Misao blushed as she smiled, and walked away.  
  
*****  
  
Yahiko can barely contain his excitement. They moved in  
the very next day. It's not like they had any thing  
with them, so all they really had to do was turn up.  
Kaoru told him that Misao's husband had provided them  
with everything that they needed.  
  
/I wonder what kind of man is he?/  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock.   
"I'll get it!"   
  
Kaoru just smiled as he heard Yahiko run to answer the door.  
The place was perfect! It was bigger, and all the things that  
Misao's husband provided for them was all new. She never thought  
that Misao's husband could do anything, he's just a restaurant  
owner after all. She couldn't even believe that he helped them.  
  
/He didn't look like the type that would help someone in need./  
  
Kaoru shook that thought from her mind. /I should be thankful.../  
It just seems so strange. How could a restaurant owner do all this?  
And how did he meet Misao? She never mentioned how they met, not that  
she had to explain it to her, they just seem so different from each other.  
He was tall, she was short. She was bright and friendly, while he was...  
well,   
  
"How do you like your new home?"   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Megumi walked in. "Takani-sensei!"  
  
"Just call me Megumi, please."  
  
Kaoru smiled as Megumi gave her a hug. "So, how do you like it?"  
  
"I love it! I can't believe that Misao-chan's husband was  
able to help us!"  
  
"I can't believe it, either." Megumi murmured. /Guess there's some  
good in him, after all./ "Is there anything that you need?"  
  
The younger girl shook her head. "No, he gave us everything  
that we would need." She replied. "Misao-chan is so lucky  
to have a kind husband!"  
  
For a moment, Kaoru thought that Megumi's face darkened.  
But it was so fast that, she must have imagined it.  
  
"I suppose. Well, I just wanted to see how you and Yahiko  
are holding up. I need to get back to my clinic."  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Megumi-san. I don't  
know what we would've done without you."  
  
Megumi smiled at her. "It was my pleasure. You can come  
to me anytime," With that, Megumi waved good bye and walked  
back to her clinic.  
  
****   
  
Inspector Fujita Goro skimmed through the documents  
on his table. He read various reports from earlier  
that year. The suspicious death of a few people bearing  
a seal so unique, that he would've recognized it  
even in fifty years time. The last time he had seen  
that seal was in the end of the Bakumatsu, or in  
the end of the Clan Wars. It was almost amusing,  
one of the bloodiest war in Japan's history was  
completely unknown, except to those who were a part of it.  
  
The balance of power between the Oniwabanshuu and the Kagerogo  
was shifting in favor of the Oniwabanshuu more and more.   
The Kagerogo clan has never been able to displace the Oniwabanshuu.   
  
And now, he was going to face Shinomori Aoshi again. The young prot‚g‚   
of the Oniwabanshuu.   
  
Not only that, but he just recently confirmed the sighting  
of the Sekihoutai man. There were still many things that  
Sagara needed to answer, and he will get it.  
  
Last but not the least, the Hitokiri Battousai. Things  
just kept getting better.  
  
/Aku. Zoku. Zan./  
  
"It's been a long time, Battousai."  
  
*******  
  
Takeda Kanryu inspected his new mansion. Things  
were getting better. He knew that it was his divine  
right to win. It did not matter that Shinomori was not   
killed that night.  
  
He could almost taste victory. Everything was within  
his grasp. Mibu's Wolf came just in time, the Battousai  
is of no matter to him. It was the ex-Shinsengumi captain  
that was important to him. Everything was going according  
to his plan. Eight long years of careful planning, the  
wife of the Okashira was another bonus. Of all the girls  
in Japan Shinomori had to choose, it was *her*, Makimachi  
Misao. He planned, and executed the death of her parents.  
They deserved it, the sins of Makimachi Misato's father was  
their own  
  
The Kagerogo proved useful, they have shown him the very  
reason why they never won against the Oniwabanshuu. A lesson  
that he learnt. Every mistake that the Kagerogo made, he will  
avoid. They seem to worsen every year. Internal struggle, jealousy  
against each other... They were their own worst enemy.   
  
All the things he learned, he owed it to them. Kanryu sneered.  
  
/All the pain, and suffering I knew, I owe it to them. It's  
only fair that I repay their *kindness*/  
  
And now, it was time to make the Okashira of the   
Oniwabanshuu pay.  
  
*****  
  
The breakfast hour was more hectic than expected, as Misao started  
serving the customers. /I change my mind... we do need one or two  
more people./  
  
As she cleared a newly vacant table, a figure approached her.  
  
"Is this seat available?"  
  
Misao turned to see a man dressed in a police uniform. "Hai. Please,  
take a seat."  
  
Fujita Goro sat and noticed the tension in the waitress body. /She  
doesn't trust the police.../ It only took him a few seconds to   
realize who she was. /Perfect./  
  
"What can I get you, sir?"  
  
"I'd like to try your breakfast special, please."  
  
Misao nodded as she wrote the order down. "Would you  
like tea with it?"  
  
He nodded. "Please."  
  
He watched Misao walk away and observed his surroundings. The place was  
busy, yet everything was going smoothly. He saw a man lurking in the  
shadows at the corner of his eyes. /Go and tell your Okashira./  
  
A few minutes later, his order came. He smelt the aroma of the food, and  
was pleased. Very pleased. Not only was he going to have delicious  
food, he was going to have a new prey.   
  
He took his time with his breakfast, and enjoyed the tea. He continued  
surveying his surroundings. He smiled slightly behind the teacup.  
/They're watching me./  
  
His eyes gleamed as he saw a familiar face. Kashiwazaki Nenji.  
  
"To what do we honor this visit, Saitoh-san?" Okina asked  
him with a smile, yet he did not miss the guarded tension   
in the man.  
  
"I just wanted to have breakfast before I continue my work, Kashiwazaki-san."  
  
The two men eyed each other, and the inspector raised an eyebrow at the  
pink ribbon on the old man's beard. "I'd like to have your assistance  
in one matter,"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Hai. I would like to speak with Makimachi Misao. Or should I say,  
Shinomori Misao."  
  
Okina stiffened. "What would you need her for?"  
  
"Official police business. In regards to her parent's death. I'm  
surprised you haven't done anything about it..."  
  
Okina looked at the man for a moment. /None of us has changed. Even at  
this era, he is still a wolf. Just as we are still Oniwabanshuu./  
  
"You do understand, don't you? I thought speaking about  
this matter would be better for the girl in a more relaxing  
atmosphere than an official interrogation."  
  
Okina nodded as he called the attention of Kuro. "Please  
show Inspector Fujita Goro at the gardens."  
  
"I'm impressed." Saitoh said mockingly as he followed  
the man outside. It came to no surprise that the old man knew  
of his other name.   
  
Okina took a deep breath as he called Misao. Saitoh surely  
have seen the seal and recognized it. Aoshi was already  
alerted with Saitoh's presence, but chose to wait for  
Saitoh to move. He saw Misao preparing some ingredients  
and walked towards her.   
  
"Ohayo, Jiya!"  
  
He smiled at the young girl. He still needed to ask her about  
that morning. "There's a police man outside, Misao. He wants  
to ask you about your parents."   
  
Misao stiffened. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied honestly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Misao, but don't worry. We'll be around."  
  
Misao nodded as Okina guided her to the gardens. Her eyes narrowed  
as she saw the man from earlier. /I knew there was something  
not right about him. Freaky cop..../  
  
"Ah, so you are Misao!"  
  
Misao looked at Okina as he was walking away. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk about your parents."  
  
"You know who..."  
  
Saitoh raised a hand to silence Misao. "Yes... it is  
unfortunate that those men were with the Yakuza."  
  
"You're all the same!" Misao spat out.  
  
Saitoh chuckled. "Iie, not the men in my division. No man under  
my supervision would dare disobey the law."   
  
His words were spoken lightly, but there was something  
about his eyes, and the way he smiled. He was calculating,  
there was something that he wanted to know from her. But what?  
  
"What do you want?" She asked again.  
  
Saitoh repeated the details of the case to her, waiting  
for her affirmation.  
  
"I already answered those questions! And why are you asking me  
all these now? Why are you putting me through this again?"  
Misao practically shouted. The months that passed by did   
not dulled the pain she felt. In her mind, her parents were in heaven,   
then she was fine. It was when she remembered why they were there that   
brought back the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry. But there are more details that came  
to my attention." He replied. He was still not sure if the girl  
knew about the Oniwabanshuu. Only one way to find out.  
  
"Did you see their body?"  
  
"Not clearly... I, I was taken away. They told me  
there was nothing to see." /I practically didn't see anything./  
  
"Interesting... you are aware of the debts of your  
parents?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Misao snapped. /What is he getting at?/  
  
"My apologies, of course. You would not be in this  
position, ne?"  
  
Misao opened her mouth to say something, but closed it  
quickly. /Remember, in the eyes of outsiders, you two  
are married... he did not buy you./  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Saitoh smiled. "Again, my apologies."  
  
"Are we finished?"  
  
"Not quite. Your parents were assassinated. Did you know that?"  
  
Misao's eyes grew wide. "Assassinated? They're dead! They were   
killed by some ruthless thugs dressed in a police uniform  
for a piece of land that belonged to us! What does it matter  
if it was an assassination, or..."  
  
"The killers were professionals. They were sent by professionals."  
  
Misao felt her head began to throb. "What?"   
  
"Are you finished with my wife, Inspector?"  
  
Misao was grateful as she heard Aoshi's voice. "Aoshi!"  
She turned towards him as he walked to her side.  
  
"Ah, Shinomori-san. It's been a long time, ne?"  
  
Aoshi's expression did not change as he stepped slightly  
forward. "I hope you had gathered what you need, Inspector."  
  
"Not exactly. There are a few things I still need to   
clarify."  
  
"Misao, you can go back inside."  
  
Misao took a deep breath before walking away. Her conversation  
with the man gave her a huge headache, and it opened wounds that she  
tried so hard to close. /I will not cry. I will not!/  
  
"Such a young child, Shinomori. I didn't expect that  
from you!"  
  
"If you need something from me Saitoh, you ask me  
directly."  
  
Saitoh took a cigarette from his pocket, and offered  
one to Aoshi. Seeing no response, he shrugged as he  
lighted it.   
  
"I wonder how she would feel if she finds out  
about the truth regarding her parents?" Saitoh asked  
"She would be most upset, ne?"  
  
"She is already upset."  
  
"But for her to learn, that her own husband..."  
  
"You know full well the Oniwabanshuu had nothing to do  
with those deaths."  
  
"Aa. But there's someone who wants it to look that way.  
I intend to find out..."  
  
Aoshi nodded. "You will stay out of our way, Saitoh."  
  
"On the contrary, it is your people who should stay out  
of mine." He saluted Aoshi before walking away.  
  
Seeing that he has gone back inside, Aoshi called  
Narimasa.  
  
"Do not let him near Misao."  
  
Narimasa bowed. "Hai. Okashira."  
  
******  
  
It was finally night, and after many arrangements,  
Aoshi started walking to his room. He passed by Misao's   
room, only to stop when he heard her sniffling.  
  
After Saitoh's visit, Misao refused to rest, working  
harder than ever, giving her no time to rest, no time  
to think.  
  
Knowing Saitoh, the man would be planning something...  
/He must already be aware of the Battousai./ If any  
of the old rumors were true, he would be after him as well.  
  
/His head is mine, Saitoh./ He ignored the soft noises  
from Misao's room and headed towards his own.  
  
*****  
  
Misao woke up, and closed her eyes again.  
She felt so tired. /I have to work.../  
Standing up, she walked towards her wardrobe  
when someone knocked.  
  
"Misao-chan?"  
  
She smiled as she heard Omasu's voice. "Come in!"  
  
The older woman stepped inside with a tray and  
closed the door behind her. "Konnichiwa..."  
  
"Nani?" Misao asked in shock.  
  
Omasu smiled. "Hai... Aoshi-sama asked us not to wake you,"  
She laughed. "He ordered us to make sure you rest today.  
So don't worry."  
  
Misao looked at the woman in shock before blushing.  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Can't tell you!" She winked at the girl. "But, I can tell you  
that he had this specially ordered. Just for you!"  
  
Omasu revealed the tray content. Rice, tempura, teriyaki, and...  
  
Misao's eyes bulged. "Sponge cake?"  
  
Omasu laughed again. "Hai. Just for you." She replied  
setting a makeshift table for Misao. "Aoshi-sama  
said that you liked this when you were at Osaka,  
so he had Narimasa buy you one from that new bakery."  
  
Misao started eating, surprised at how hungry she was. "What  
about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. You just eat. If you want to go to  
the clinic, or to the new Kamiya dojo, just tell Eiji.  
He'll take you."  
  
Misao swallowed her food. "I can walk..."  
  
"Iie, not for a while, you understand. Ne?"  
  
Misao blinked. "I think so."  
  
"Ja, Misao-chan. Remember who we are. Okay?"  
  
With that, Omasu walked away. /Remember who we are.../  
Obviously, they were not going to tell her all the  
details. Not that she expected it. It hurt her head  
too much to think today. For now, there was sponge cake.  
  
  
  
**end ch*** 


	11. Pleased To Meet You

Usual Disclaimers apply...  
  
*****  
Let the Reason be Love  
Ch 11  
"Pleased to Meet You."  
*****  
  
Megumi studied the documents before her, intending to find  
something, anything that can release Misao from Shinomori Aoshi.  
And yet, there was something whispering at the back of her mind  
that what she was doing was wrong. The same voice that has been   
telling her to look closely, and see how content Misao was with  
her husband.  
  
/Iie. Misao is just to young to know.../  
  
"Megumi-san?"   
  
The doctor quickly folded and hid the documents in her drawer and walked  
out to meet her cousin. "Misao?"  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Megumi smiled as she hugged the younger girl. "How have you been?"  
  
"Just fine," Megumi replied as she tilted Misao's face to inspect the bruise.  
  
"It's practically gone, You worry too much!"  
  
Megumi didn't reply as she ushered her cousin inside the   
clinic. "So, is there anything new in your life?"  
  
"No, nothing..."  
  
Megumi grinned as she saw the blush in her cousin's face. She  
was about to tease her cousin when a loud voice interrupted  
her.  
  
"Oi! is there a doctor here? I need help!"  
  
Megumi quickly ran out to meet her patient, and saw a young man  
carrying an unconcious girl in his arms. "What happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know... I just came back from work, and I saw her..."  
The young man stopped as he stared at Megumi. "Who are you?  
Where's the doctor?"  
  
"I am the doctor! put her in that bed..."  
  
"You're a woman!"  
  
Megumi tied her hair behind her back. "I'm perfectly aware of that,  
now put that child on the bed so I can help her!"  
  
Sanosuke gritted his teeth. This was the only doctor near enough.  
He quickly followed the doctor and barely noticed the younger girl  
following.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Misao asked with worry as she followed  
her cousin.  
  
"Tell me again what happened..."  
  
"I went home from work, and she looked as if she was going to  
throw up, I tried to ask her how she was feeling when she collpsed!"  
  
Sanosuke ran his hands over his head. /Not Tsubame too.. I already lost  
Tae and Sae.../ He looked as the doctor continued examining Tsubame.   
/I was supposed to keep her safe.../  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"How long ago..."  
  
"Just a few minutes ago... I looked for a doctor the moment she  
collapsed."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Sanosuke paced around the clinic as the doctor mixed some powder.  
A part of him wanted to tear the place apart, a part of him  
was trying to calm the other part down. Loosing his control  
won't help Tsubame at all. "Please sensei, tell me what's wrong  
with her..."  
  
"Your daughter is fine, there's nothing serious about her condition."  
  
"Then why did she faint?"  
  
Megumi walked away from the child and instructed Misao to bring  
water and a cloth for the girl. "She's fine. She just needs to rest,  
and to eat. She's simply exhausted. She can stay with me tonight..."  
  
Megumi looked at the man who suddenly looked suspicious. "You can  
stay with her too."  
  
Sanosuke looked at Tsubame lying on the bed and clenched  
his fists. "How much is it going to cost?"  
  
"Don't worry about paying me, I..."  
  
"I have money to pay you! Don't..."  
  
Megumi's temper flared. "I'm not suggesting that you  
can't afford to pay! All I'm saying is that..."  
  
"That what?" Sanosuke practically shouted.  
  
"All she needs is rest! She's just exhausted!"  
  
"So you're saying it's my fault?"  
  
Megumi looked at the man in exasperation. "No! That's not..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Both of them turned around to see an uncomfortable Misao  
looking at them.   
  
"Arigato Misao, just place it next to the bed."  
  
Misao nodded and walked to where Tsubame was when Aoshi walked in.  
Megumi gritted her teeth in annoyance. /First it was that man,  
then this one./ "What do you want?"  
  
"I came for Misao."  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Misao asked as she walked towards  
Aoshi.  
  
"Iie."  
  
All four stood in silence. Misao looked at Megumi, who was taking  
turns in glaring at the other man, and at Aoshi. She smiled,  
hoping to break the tension and walked to Megumi and gave her a hug.  
"I'll just see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Megumi smiled as she kissed Misao's cheek. "Hai, you take care  
of yourself, ne?"  
  
Misao nodded as she followed Aoshi out of the door. Megumi and Sano  
stared at each other again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath  
before speaking again. "All I was saying is that it's completely unecessary  
for you to pay me. All the girl needs is to rest a day or two. It has  
nothing to do with you being irresponsible. You realise that your  
daughter is of..."  
  
"She's not my daughter, she's my sister-in-law."  
  
Megumi nodded. "She's in that time of the month."  
  
Sanosuke just stared at the doctor. "What time?"  
  
"That time, I assume your familliar with the female cycle?" Megumi  
asked as the man continued to stare blankly at her for a few more  
seconds before blushing.   
  
"You have nothing to worry about. She's fine." Megumi assured  
the young man. "Both of you can stay tonight..."  
  
"I might just leave you with her, I still need to get back  
to work."  
  
Megumi gave a small smile. "It's fine with me."  
  
"Her name is Tsubame. Sekihara Tsubame." Sanosuke bowed  
politely. "Thank you."  
  
"It's alright..."  
  
"Sanosuke. Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
Megumi returned the bow as she looked at Sano.   
"Megumi. Takani Megumi. Yorishiku."  
  
**  
  
Misao sat in silence along with Aoshi inside the carriage. Misao looked  
at Aoshi who was reading a piece of document in his hand. She observed the   
way locks of hair fell softly across his forhead, how his right hand simply  
rests on his lap, and how those blue eyes that were once concentrating on the   
documents were now looking straight at her.  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
Misao blinked and blushed. "Nothing... I.. How was your day?"  
  
Aoshi continued to stare at his wife, who held his gaze with her own. Perhaps,  
it was that time that he realised the intensity of her blue eyes. He quickly noted  
the blush that covered her cheeks once again. "It was fine."  
  
"That's good..." The carraige stopped, and Misao looked out the window to see  
that they have arrived at the Aoiya. Eiji opened the door for her, and she accepted  
his hand as he helped her out of the carriage.  
  
Okina walked out to greet them with a mischevious smile on his face. "Aoshi,  
you need to keep a closer eye on your wife here," The old man chuckled and ignored  
Aoshi as he steered Misao inside.   
  
"Nani?"  
  
He laughed again as he pointed to a boquet of flowers on a table. "That came for  
you just after you left, Misao-chan."  
  
She looked at him blankly as he handed her the boquet. "Aoshi, your wife has  
another suitor! And a brave one at that! Sending flowers and a note!"  
  
Misao turned red as she stared at Okina. "What note?"  
  
Okina plucked out the card that was practically hidden by the roses.  
"To Miss Misao, your eyes are like sapphire, and your lips are as red  
as apples..."  
  
He never had a chance to finish as Aoshi plucked the card from his hands. Okina  
looked at the embarassed expression on the girl's face, and to Aoshi's impassive ones.  
"Who is this from?"  
  
"It was delivered by the servant from another inn. What's the matter Aoshi, Jealous?"  
  
Okina looked perfectly stright into Aoshi's eyes and briefly noticed that Misao  
has stopped breathing, probably from embarassment...  
  
Aoshi quickly grabbed the boquet from Misao and threw it away before catching the  
girl who struggled to breathe. He grabbed something from her neck, before throwing  
it to the floor and crushing it with his foot.   
  
Everyone in the Aoiya looked in horror as Aoshi gently placed Misao to the ground   
and started to loosen her obi while barking out orders.  
  
"Okon, water!"   
  
The onmitsu nodded her head as she went inside the kitchen, while the patrons were  
sent out of the restaurant. "Get Takani-sensei. Tell her Misao just got bitten by  
a bee."  
  
Okina handed Aoshi the water, and watched as Aoshi tended to his wife. "How..."  
  
"Seta briefly gave me a list on what to avoid..."  
  
"Makoto's protege?"  
  
Aoshi just nodded his head as he took the ingredients he has asked for and   
quickly made a mixture from the utensils he was provided. Applying the  
newly made ointment to her swollen neck, Omasu and Kuro worked on the  
medecine needed to be given to Misao. While everything happened in a span  
of a few minutes, it seemed like hours to everyone else.   
  
Aoshi looked up, and noticed all the concerned faces. He took the girl  
in his arms and took the girl to her room. He also felt the long procession  
that was about to follow him when he turned around and ordered them to open  
the restaurant again, and to find out who sent Misao the flowers.   
  
He has laid Misao on the bed when Megumi burst in angrily. "Get out!"  
  
"I've already given her the medication that she needed. Seta Soujiro already  
warned me of her problems. I simply called you for Misao's sake."  
  
Megumi raised her eyebrows at Aoshi. "And what did Soujiro-kun tell  
you about my cousin?"  
  
"That is between the two of us. You may stay here for the night if you  
wish."  
  
"I have a patient back at the clinic." Her voice softened as she walked  
towards Misao was and inspected her neck, and checked her breathing.  
/Not bad.../   
  
"What did you give her?"  
  
"I can't give you that information."  
  
Megumi turned around and faced Aoshi. "And just how do you know if you gave  
her enough dosage? what..."  
  
Aoshi walked towards Misao and brushed a stray lock away from Misao's face.   
"The Oniwabanshuu has many medical knowledge that your western  
studies can not compare with. Misao is fine. Like I said, I only called you  
for Misao's sake."  
  
Aoshi turned to leave and ignored Megumi's angry expression. "Eiji will drive  
you back to your clinic."  
  
"I can walk back, it's not that far." Megumi snapped, still angry at Aoshi's  
earlier comment. Aoshi did not reply, as he just nodded his head, and walked  
away.  
  
*****  
  
Aoshi walked back to his private study as he recalled his conversation  
with Seta just before he left. He was quite suprised to hear that the boy requested  
a short meeting with him...  
  
"Thank you for granting me this meeting, Shinomori-san."  
  
"You wanted to talk to me about Misao?"  
  
Soujiro smiled then, an empty smile that did not quite reflect  
in his eyes. "Hai. How much do you know about her?"  
  
Aoshi did not answer as he looked at Soujiro who gave a small laugh.  
"I'm only asking for her safety, Shinomori-san. I mean you no disrespect."  
  
"What is your information?"  
  
Soujiro nearly sighed. "She hates spiders, she hates all sort of bugs..."  
  
"That fear is hardly life-threatening, Seta-san."  
  
"You have a garden, I pressume?"  
  
Aoshi nodded.  
  
"Then I suggest you make sure there are no bee-hives. She's allergic to  
bee-stings. She got bitten when she was six, and she nearly died."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Aoshi replied, and noted the seriousness of Soujiro's   
expression. "Is there anything else?"  
  
Soujiro looked as if he was about to say something more, but decided  
against it. "I know my boundaries, Shinomori-san. I will not over-step  
them."  
  
"You told me there was nothing between you and my wife."  
  
Soujiro nodded. "Nothing but friendship. She told me that she is being  
treated well."  
  
"Do you doubt her words?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Speak, Seta. This remains between you and me. I will not tell Makoto  
whatever you tell me, or how you say it."  
  
Soujiro looked at him surprised before giving a smile. "There is only  
one more thing I can tell you. It would take more than a day to discuss  
Misao's qualities..." Soujiro looked at him before continuing.  
  
"Whatever you do Shinomori-san, don't call her weasel..."  
  
"Okashira! Okashira!" The urgent tone of Kuro broke through Aoshi's  
thoughts. Kuro bowed before handing him an envelope. "There was another assasination  
depicting our death seal Okashira, and there was something more this time..."  
  
Aoshi opened the envelope and scanned the content of the letter.  
  
This time, the death seal of the Oniwabanshuu was painted on the  
wall of a politician in Osaka. There was also a message. Death to  
the Oniwabanshuu, death to Shinomori Aoshi." 


End file.
